When Strangers Call
by the-voiceless
Summary: Two strangers after the same girl, Jill Johnson. But one stranger is after her to kill, and the other is madly in love with her. Which one will have Jill?
1. Happy and Warm

PROLUGE:

It's been two weeks since the 'event' happened, and Jill was having many therapy sessions ever since that day. Jill now had a fear with ringing phones and cell phones when she was in the dark and when she was alone. Jill would go on about how 'the stranger' would be the dark boogeyman haunting around the house and he would catch her if she closes her eyes. But Jill was out of the hospital, and her mother and father have been keeping an eye on her. Two eyes. And all of her friends never looked at her the same way again, and when they look at Jill, they see the dead body of Tiffany laying on the floor of a bathroom with her cellphone.

And Jill quite the baby-sitting business, and she decided to work at a small diner on the other side of town that was quite far from where she lived. It was the road that headed towards Dr. and Mrs. Mandrakis. It was actually 'Neds Pizza House' and it gave some good money and it had short hours. Fernhill, Colorado, was still buzzing around with what happened to the murderer of those 15 victims. Those victims were women, and Jill could've bee the 16th.

Present Time:

"When it's not easy, Jill will learn how to deal with it. She's a strong girl."

"Deal with what happened to her? How do you think she'll deal with it?"

"Honey, please. Not so loud. Jill's almost done with her session. Can't scare her."

"She's scared enough. And I'm proud of her for quitting the baby-sitting thing."

"I am too. And that's called progress. She's much better, and she has a new job."

"And I hope that's enough too. I really hope so. And if she's better, I'm better."

"Yes. And when her sessions are over. She'll have a new life. She will."

"Ok. Ok. And I'm really glad that we have Dr. Brown talking with her too."

"Dr. Brown is very keen to Jill's emotions. She'll handle everything."

"I hear you. Ok. I-I just don't want my daughter to go through that again."

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson lastly finished their discussion as their daughter came through the wooden door along with her therapist, Dr. Brown. They smiled in greeting. Dr. Brown was one of the best in town, and she was doing a good job with Jill. And Jill seemed to be a whole new person.

"Hey mom. Hey dad."

"Hey sweety," Mom whispered and gave her daughter a big hug. Her mother kissed her hair and rubbed her back.

"Ok, mom. Ok," Jill softly pushed her mother away. She wasn't a child anymore.

"Jill. Ready to go?" Her father smiled and handed Jill her travel bag.

"Yes. I've been waiting for this for a really long time."

"It's just what you needed. Come on, we'll miss the flight."

"Ok. Let's go. Can't wait to get outta here," Jill referred to Fernhill. Jill jogged over and she hastily picked up her travel bag and out the doors, and her parents seemed to be very happy for her. Jill had been waiting for this for the past two weeks ever since the 'event' happened. And she's been growing impatient too, and she wanted to unwind and feel good again. Dr. Brown stood behind them with a smile on her face. Her mother came to her.

"Was everything alright? Is she doing ok? What did she say? Will she be alright?"

"She'll be just fine, Mrs. Johnson. Her emotions on what happened two weeks ago just seemed to have vanished. And Jill's ready to move on. She progressed quicker than I had hoped for."

"What about this week? Er, for the next 2 weeks? Do you think she'll do alright without the sessions?" Mr. Johnson asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, she'll be alright. Just as long as she takes her pills. Do you have them?"

"Yes, their here in my purse." Mrs. Johnson said and she dug through her purse and took out the orange cup that labeled 'Jill Johnson,' on the side.

"Does Jill carry around a cup of hers?"

"Every day."

Dr. Brown smiled," Then everything will be alright. Jill is perfectly find now. She's back to normal. And she's ready for her vacation."

Mr. and Mrs. Johnson smiled and they walked out the door to see Jill waiting in the black SUV with a lot of travel bags in the back and they had to hurry to make their flight to the Utah. Mr. Johnson's father owned a large cabin there, and he would spend 2 weeks there with his family. Even when Jill was a little girl.

_NEWS:_

**FREAK ACCIDENT INVOLVING COW**

_Reporter:_

_Just moments ago, reports said that a police car with a lethal criminal inside have gotten into a freak accident on route 37. Both police officers are dead, and the car just collided straight into the animal, throwing both police officers out of their seats. The criminal inside was being transported to another prison to spend more than 10 years, but he was no where to be found. And the murderer has escaped. He has escaped. Identity unknown, but all citizens be warned._

1 DAY LATER:

"Dad? Can we stop at the next gas station? I need to use the restroom."

"Sure thing, sweety. I need to gas up the car, anyway."

"And Jill? Do you think you can get snacks too? Your father is hungry."

"Yea," Jill agreed and took 10$ from her mother's palm.

Mr. Johnson drove for 2 more miles, and finally he saw a gas station and he pulled over and the hot sun overhead was hot at this time of season. Mrs. Johnson got out of the car to wipe the windows down, and Jill hopped out and she went into the gas station to use the restroom and get some snacks. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson wasn't really comfortable leaving Jill alone, but it was only a small gas station.

Jill used the restroom and then she began to gather snacks on the shelves and she was careful not to pick up any chips. She needed to lay off of them. And finally picking out what she needed, she went to the cashier. She placed all the items and beverages on the counter and hoped she had enough.

"Hey, um excuse me, have I seen you somewhere?"

"I don't think so?" Jill was a little shaken by the weird question.

"Wait, aren't you Jill Johnson?"

"Yea. How do you know me? I don't know you."

"You and your family and the Mandrakis were on the news."

Jill didn't want to be reminded on what happened, but she had to play it cool and she was done with her therapy sessions for the next to weeks too. She wanted to make it worth while and the money. So Jill sucked in her breathe and she smiled and she pretended to be proud, proud to know that she was on TV. Because some teenagers make it seem that it's a big deal to be on TV. The cashier smiled, and Jill thought that the women was nice and she was just curious too.

"Yes. I am." Jill smiled, and she was…ok?

"Wow. It's amazing how you got away with that one. He was a killer."

"Yea. I guess it was…luck. Or it was just awkward…clumsiness."

"Hope you and your family are alright. It's must've been tragic."

"Oh, it was and we're alright. We're here on vacation."

"Oh! Good, have a nice day! Best wishes to you all. You have my prayers."

"Thank you, have a nice day too."

_NEWS:_

**FREAK ACCIDENT INVOLVING COW**

_Reporter:_

_Just moments ago, reports said that a police car with a criminal inside have gotten into a freak accident. Both police officers are dead, and the murderer has escaped. He has escaped. Identity unknown, but all citizens be warned. Video footage caught that the escapee was headed West from Colorado and hasn't been seen since, but the police are searching and they're trying to find out who the next victim will be._

The cashier gasped, and she had the urge to run out and warn Ms. Johnson about what the News had announced, but when she looked outside….Jill Johnson had already left. And she was headed West of Colorado with both of her parents. The cashier felt sick that she wasn't able to warn her in time.

"No…"

SOME HUNDRED MILES LATER:

"Jill, we're here. Get your bags. Jill, we're here."

"I heard you mom…"

Jill got her bags from the car and she began to walk up to the cabin. The yellow leaves below her crunched, and it flickered in the cold wind of the mountains and Jill didn't like the grey cold. It was like always. The dark red and brown house that matched up with the trees around it, and the old water well near the front, the tree swing in the back yard, the pathway that lead up to the mountain, the garden in the house, and the clear wide windows that shimmered in the sun and it was always beautiful. Always beautiful here. And Jill would love the smell of pine and oak and maple and birch and…the grass when it was rotting in the front yard.

"Looks great."

Her parents smiled and began to unpack the car, and Jill stood in front of the house and stared at it. Memories came back.

Jill felt the wind ease down and Jill was comfortable to take off her tan jacket that she wore when she went to baby-sit at the Mandrakis' house. But this cabin was more different than their house, and it was more…like home. The cabin was as big as their house, but not as fancy. Their cabin in Utah definitely did not have wide-screen TVs, large silver monster refrigerators, automatic lights in every room, and soft leather couches….and it wasn't haunted by a killer either.

Jill shivered at the thought. She didn't need to see his face again. She remembered the tequila. The fire. The children. The yellow birds. His face behind the glass and he was slamming his fist. The fire. The black cat. Chester. His face. The police car. The children. His face. And his face again.

"Honey?"

Jill was torn from her memory lane as she looked back at her mother's face, and she smiled in return to her answer. Jill and her parents jogged up the steps and her father unlocked the door, and they all entered to the cabin. The cabin was suppose to be old and dusty, but it looked brand new. The wooden floors were neatly polished and the walls stood tall and proud, and the furniture looked fresh and clean and smelled like a new car, and the clean rooms were welcoming and spacious.

"Wow. This looks great," Jill commented.

"Yea. It's comfy. Warm."

"Ok, let's get everything in."

Her father went back to the car to get more stuff and her mother was getting some stuff from her bags. Jill already gotten her bags inside and so she began to head upstairs and to her room. The room down the hall and to the left.

The room she always slept in when she came to the cabin. And Jill had entered her room and it brought memories back again of the good old times with her parents and her grandparents and her cousins and her aunts and uncles. With friends and neighbors that lived 5 miles down the road. And the many birthdays, anniversaries, and celebrations that were held here. Happiness was born here. But the longer that Jill was alone in her room and the darkness crept it, the memories of her stalking back at the house came back too and it was…horrible.


	2. Bright and Dangerous

Chapter 2:

Jill had been wandering the house aimlessly, taking in good past memories that made her smile and her parents were still downstairs talking about a few things. And through the long wooden hallways, Jill could smell something good cooking downstairs, so dinner would be made soon by her mother. Jill hoped that it was her favorite.

Jill went back to her room silently and she sat on her favorite red sheets on her bed and sighed. It's been a long time since Jill's been here up in the cabin and Jill was….comforted. Everything would be alright here. It was safe here, and she trusted it. She was ok.

This place always made her happy.

"Jill?"

"Yea?" Jill responded and looked at the doorframe.

"Dinner's almost ready." Her mother leaned on the doorway.

"Ok."

"It's spaghetti, your favorite…"

"Hm, sounds great."

"Listen, your father and I are running into town to grab some stuff."

Jill nodded and she took off her shoes and layed herself down on the bed, and she got comfortable. Her mother tilted her head and gave a frown.

"You're coming, right?"

Jill lifted her head.

"Oh, no. I want to stay here."

"No, Jill, your coming with us."

"That's ok, mom."

"Jill--" Her mother raised her voice.

"That's fine, Jill," Her father interrupted as he came in the room with a plate of spaghetti in his hands. And her mother gave a frown and crossed her arms, and put her weight on one foot.

Her father gave her the plate with a smile, and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, dad."

"Jill, is old enough to stay at home along. And she insists, so she'll be fine. She's not a kid anymore," her father said to her mother.

Her mother turned and walked away leaving Jill to eat her dinner on her bed. A moment of silence passed, and both heard a door slam downstairs, meaning that Jill's mother left the house and waited in the car for her father to come along.

"I'm sorry, dad…" Jill frowned and poked at her food.

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart…" Her father petted her head.

"Is mom still freaked out, about the whole babysitting thing?"

"Yes. She is freaked out, and it's not your fault, Jill."

"It's not?" Jill asked and looked at her dad, searching for the truth.

"No, it's not. If anyone tell you that, their wrong."

"Ok. Thanks, dad…" Jill gave a small smile. Her dad smiled.

"Ok, um, we'll be back, sweety. Put your dishes in the sink after your done, and you're free to watch TV downstairs, and don't forget to lock the back door when you're done," her dad advised as her put on his jacket and made sure he had the car keys.

Jill smiled and took a mouthful of spaghetti that was the right temperature and the right taste, and her fathers eyes gleamed and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We'll be back."

"And I'll be here," Jill promised, and her dad left and went downstairs, and left into town along with her mother, and Jill was enjoyed her dinner. Jill had time to herself now and she would have some fun.

**Her Parents**:

"I didn't want her to be alone in that house…"

"I know that's what made you so upset, honey."

"Why couldn't we've brought her along?"

"We'll be at the market for about 20 minutes…!"

"T-That's no excuse," Jill's mother frowned.

"She'll be alright. She always is, honey…."

"Well, you better hope she is! You better hope…!"

"There's no need to get hostile, honey…"

"I'm so s-sorry. I just love that girl so much…"

**Somewhere Else**:

The air, cold. The clouds, there were none. But the sun, dull. The stench, foul. The sight, unbearable. The touch, excruciating. The crying sounds, menacing.

And the blood, fresh. His blood. He needed to see blood. See it, and taste it, and to love it so bitterly.

It was a drug that affected him. Poison. If it was poison, then he would let it take over his body. He was free, now.

Free to do his own evil bidding at any high costs and take every joyful thing out of it.

_**Kelly, Alex, Tiffany, Anna, Morgan, Grace, Caitlin, Emily, Lilly, Vivian, Jocelyn, Maya, Jackie, Stacey, and Tiffany.**_

His girls. All of his girls. All his. And what the killer wanted through those girls was…something. He was a master at '_cat and mouse_' and he was suspenseful at what was bitter and cold and he got what he wanted. All he had to do was work hard at it.

Work hard at what? No one knew, but him. That was his personal business. And he loved doing business. It's what he was good at. He never liked being a _normal_ human being.

So he took his life to a whole new level.

And what he needed was to completely _finish_ some business with a certain beautiful brunette girl from Fernhill, Colorado.

**Jill's POV**:

The sky was still sunny and the mountains looked happy, and the spaghetti was absolutely delicious and Jill put the dishes away and locked the door. And she washed all the dishes just for the heck of it, and Jill began to watch TV. But she didn't bother checking the News Program.

It had only been 10 minutes since her parents left, and Jill was absolutely comfortable being alone, since Jill knew that she was safe. The house was locked up tight, and she was with her parents too, so they would protect her if anything happened.

So Jill was alright, and now she was bored with the TV. It was killing her brain cells! So she turned it off and went upstairs to go on her laptop and chat with someone.

Then her cellphone began to ring.

Jill jumped and watched it beep and sparkle with lights, and she just observed it with her eyes.

"How bad could it be….?" Jill whispered and answered her cellphone.

Jill: Hello?

The windows got darker as a miserable cloud went over the house. The wind seemed to hold its breathe. Jill's hand was growing numb.

Jill: Hello? Hello!?

Bobby: Jill, is that you? Jill?

Jill: Bobby?

Bobby: Yea. It's good to hear you again.

Jill: Whatever.

Bobby: What!? You're still mad?

Jill: Yes.

Bobby: I said I was sorry, Jill.

Jill: What did you call me for?

Bobby: Just to see what's happening.

Jill: Well, everything's been good. I got my cellphone back.

Bobby: Great! And where are you?

Jill: I'm in Utah. On vacation. I won't be back for 2 weeks.

Bobby: What!? You never told me this, Jill.

Jill: I felt that I didn't need to, Bobby.

Bobby: Don't treat me like that, babe.

Jill: Don not call me '_babe_' Bobby! I need to go…

Bobby: Wait, Jill!

Before he could even go there, Jill hung up her phone and checked the minutes she used up and it said 2:34 minutes! At least it wasn't _180 _or _230 _or _150 _like those other times. He was beginning to be an even bigger jerk ever since Jill dumped him too, and she was angry at him.

Her cellphone began to ring, and Jill checked the Caller ID.

_**Bobby/Jerk**_

It read, and Jill sighed and lowered the volume on her cellphone and she put it away on the clothes drawer. It would probably be ringing for the next hour or something. Jill didn't care much for Bobby anymore. She didn't like him, like him, like him…she just doesn't care anymore.

She cared for something else.


	3. Sadistic and Confused

**_Chapter_** **_3_**:

"Oh god…" Jill moaned and held her head, and she began to have a migraine. She needed Tylenol and water, quick.

There was a time that Jill Johnson would remember _his_ cold and emotionless face in the police car that had '_I want you, and I hate you_' written all over his face. There was a serious passion in what _he _did. _His _face, she would see in her dreams. Dreams that would obviously be nightmares. And she would make herself scream out loud until her lungs give out, and then she would slowly slip away from her insanity. It was destroying her piece by piece, and Jill hated it. She hated it so much. She never thought about how much it had affected her, until now.

Jill would cry a river, and she'd just have to build a bridge and get over it. Just cry Jill, cry. Oh, cry all you want, _he's_ not ever going to leave you, baby. Never.

_The stranger _was very enthusiastic with deadly force. Sadistic. Jill would think of herself as insane and sick, but she'd think again.

And think.

And think.

And think.

There were many reasons that Jill hated and feared him, and there was a time that she didn't care about him anymore, but she did care. When in prison, Jill would hope that he'd get stabbed my a pencil, or beaten down to the ground by the guards, or he'd die from exhaustion and suffering. That's all Jill had wished of him, and nothing more, and nothing else.

She wanted him to suffer!

Just the way he made her suffer!

And she smiled, as she knew what she had done. Jill knew that _he_ would be her little crime that would come back to haunt her dreams. He didn't leave her sober. And Jill would know especially.

Jill found him exceedingly…_intriguing_…above all else. She held back tears.

And daring. Enthusiastic above all measures of the human mind.

Even if he did try to kill her for no reason.

It was visually dynamic in the most…unusual way she found. It was masochistic.

Jill favored her sick pleasure. And wished _he_ would come back to her.

"Hmm," Jill hummed.

The room was silent, and the atmosphere was dull. She crawled up into a ball and hugged her legs up to her chest and began to rock back and forth. The worst part of it was…that Jill hasn't stopped thinking about _him_ and Jill wished she could stop herself…so she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

"Leave me alone…" Jill murmured…and maybe it was a bad idea to be left all alone in the house. After all, it was kinda creepy being there all alone.


	4. Hunted and Carnivorous

Chapter 4:

Jill was still all alone, and the clouds rolled over making the blue birds fly, and the trees outside looked lonely. Jill would remember the shadows in the Mandrakis' house, and it was hard to believe the 'incident' wasn't long ago. It wasn't a memory. It was a scar, that Jill did not appreciate. It's where she didn't want to be in the first place. Jill moaned in displeasure. His face smearing away in her head. Disappearing. It's gone cold now, and the trees still look lonely. A howl in the wind. His face. His dark eyes that spell out 'murderer' and it was so evil. How long can she keep this up? Jill would pray at the sunlight and pray until her tongue fell out. The house and the long curtains. The small children. No one could forgive him for his crimes. She was his little crime though, and it was a haunting. Jill held onto her pillow, like she was trying to grip onto reality. But felt she was on a string. Slipping away. She wanted her parents here with her right now.

"_Stranger_…"

Jill whispered, and she didn't know his name. She didn't know anything about him, except his passion to kill anyone. The clouds and the sky looked displeased, like they knew something that she didn't. Along with her thoughts came whispers that itched in the back of her head. Where was her parents? There was nothing she could do. But…they were all girls and--

*Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring*

That made Jill jump in fear. That fearful echoing ache, and it was all a mistake. Wander the hallways, and it was a dark secret haunting she says.

*Ring, ring, ring*

Time passes by, and Jill's eyes darken. It couldn't be possible because…_he_…was a ghost and nothing more. He was in prison, for all his years to come. Until death, and Jill hoped it was execution he would pay for his crimes. She raised her hand and picks up the phone. Being hesitant for a moment.

_Silence_.

"Hello?"

_Silence_.

"Hello?"

Silence. Hang up on the other line.

Jill's heart came to a sudden leap, and she tried to breathe. Tried to breathe.

_**Stranger's POV**_:

The loneliest man, he wanders the earth with a carnivorous and lustful intention after her, after all these weeks. He was a discarded object, hated and weak from every human being that watches the evening news. But he cut off the world from his mind, all that was left he could ponder about was Jill Johnson. He wrapped himself in his won cocoon of self-banishment, and only for her as well. With her in his mind, he's become savage and a transient freak that gave himself no limits.

"_Jill_…"


	5. Fire and Water

Chapter 5:

Jill sat down and folded in her arms together, keeping herself warm. Suddenly she heard something thump at the door. Jill couldn't understand if it was a normal thump noise or not, but she still kept listening. The thump noise came along with the sound of the door opening, but it didn't creak or crack as it opened. Not the usual creepy noises she would've heard. The adrenaline pumping, like an engine gulping down gasoline. Jill held her breathe. Her lips were pressed together. She froze.

"Jill?" her mother called.

Her parents. Coming back from their quick grocery shopping, and there was nothing else that Jill could find disturbing. The dark doubts in her mind disappeared. Jill sighed and she felt so much better. Jill almost began to sob from relief, but her jubilant expression ruled that out.

"Yea, mom! I'm here!" Jill called back and her father came into the living room. Her father noticed Jill's face was a little pale.

"Hey, sweetie. You ok?" Her father came to her and held her head softly in his hands, observing her like a doctor.

"Yea, dad…how's mom?" Jill asked, and she was worried for her mother. Since Jill has been thinking for awhile that her mother needed help, and not her.

"She was nervous for you…"

"Well, she shouldn't be…" Jill assured in a sweet lie and she smiled," Everything went fine when you guys were gone…"

Her dad sensed she was telling a lie.

"You sure…?"

Jill sighed and she looked side-tracked.

"Yea, dad. I'm sure…and uh, do you need stuff to unpack? From grocery shopping?" Jill wanted to occupy herself somehow.

Get rid of the bad thoughts from earlier.

"No, we got it…thanks, kiddo. And, uh, just kick back…Ok? It looks…like you need it," her dad smiled.

"Ok, dad. Love you…" Jill said slowly, as if she was saying goodbye.

Her dad smiled.

"Oh, sweetheart. Love you, too…" He responded softly and he went to unpack the bags. Jill put her hand on her forehead. She felt stupid. The nightmare she lived through was over. She didn't want to act this way.

From the kitchen door, her mother still had a small frown on her face. Mrs. Johnson closed her eyes. She knew (somehow) that Jill wasn't alright at the moment, that she wasn't functioning well. Mrs. Johnson wasn't comfortable with this planned vacation at the moment now. Maybe it was a bad idea after all. She was still worried, and it was obvious.

Jill sighed and she went to the back of the house and stood on the porch. She needed fresh air to clear her head, and regain back her balance. She had a broken paralysis at the moment, which she wasn't proud of. She scratched her head and took a breathe. Her life was moving fast and the sound of the phone still haunted her. Oh god. It was quite stupid…but awful.

Jill sighed, and she was calm again. But, not for long. Jill always thought about _him_ right when she needed her balance back, and it was taunting and almost unfair. This needed to stop, but how? That was the question.

Jill leaned against the wall and she closed her eyes. A black wave of pain came over her, and maybe those therapy sessions did no good after all. Jill could feel tears coming to her eyes, but her anger stopped them from falling. The level of her anger wasn't off the charts, since fear was also with her.

But…it was getting late with the signs of cold wind and the light of the sky dimming down and Jill had to get to bed soon. Jill went back inside and she didn't think about anything that she shouldn't. Jill entered her room and didn't even bother checking her cellphone that was laying on her bed.

All innocent and creepy-like.

And she wondered why she still even owned a cellphone in the first place. After all she went through in the past. Her parents didn't talk about it with her yet. But she thought she could have the nerve to throw it away or even destroy it. But she thought against it. Maybe she would need it for later.

_**That Night**_:

Jill began to breathe normally now.

That first day of vacation was…a little off, but ok. It was peaceful and Jill was glad to get away from all the News reporters and everything. That was her least favorite thing. But the day went on, and it got sorta worse.

But it was over. But the worst part of it…was at night. Jill felt that she needed to do drugs or something to get rid of the pictures in her head. But she decided against it. It'll only make her life worse. She didn't do drugs.

Jill tried to sleep. Her mother and father insisted that she'd take sleeping pills, but Jill refused. It was dark and she was in bed. A silent night.

One of many to come. But instead of counting sheep in her head to fall asleep, she counted all the brands of cell-phones she knew. Stupid, of course.

Disparaging in her case. Disappointing.

Still, Jill was somewhat fearful of closing her eyes. Either she would see the yellow birds in blood again, or the notorious boogeyman of her dreams. Dr. Brown said that it was all in her head. It wasn't real.

It was all in her head.

Shit, that didn't help. When Jill did close her eyes for a split second, she could see Tiffany's face flashing through her head. Like she was looking at morgue photos, against her will.

But…she didn't have any nightmares.

That's because she didn't sleep, well…not really.

Jill felt that there was no time for sleep, and it was useless anyway. Jill would pace around her room, like she was a caged animal. That's how she felt sometimes. Like a caged animal who would questions its over-protective masters (parents) or be fearful of what would happen if the key unlocked the barred cage door.

Would she be brave enough to stand up and survive on her own…or be attacked from what's out there.

Would she be better off in the cage, or out of it?

When morning set in, Jill glanced around her room. Her mind felt dizzy. Everything was set neatly, but the door looked crooked and it seemed to have shifted to the left. When Jill walked to the other side of the door, it shifted to the right. Something was unusual about the room, but not frightening. Everything looked crooked or inside-out. Maybe Jill did need her sleep after all.

Jill went downstairs for breakfast, and it was 7:35 in the morning. Way early, even for Jill, and she didn't even count the minutes that she slept. Jill was exhausted, but she tried to hide that fact from her parents.

"Morning, Jill! Sleep good?" Her mother asked, with a new enthusiastic look on her face.

"Guess you could say that…" Jill smirked as she ate her cereal slowly.

"Well, sweety. Guess what? We're going to the lake." Dad exclaimed with a huge smile.

"The lake? You mean…" Jill trailed off with a big smile on her face.

"Yea! The one we used to go to when you were little…!" Mom exclaimed, vibrant.

"Yep, so get ready. We'll leave in an hour…" her father said, eating his breakfast and Jill chuckled.

Jill agreed to go to the lake, and that was her favorite place to go when she was a little girl. She remembers the rope that she would swing off of from the tall tree branch, and splash into the water! Her cousins made it more fun when they brought their water guns and played 'War' all day. And her mother and grandmother would take pictures of them all day. And her father and grandfather would cook pork chops on the grill and would even take the time to cook hot dogs and hamburgers. And even her aunties and uncles from Arizona would come along too, and they would go camping and even roast marshmallows over the open fire.

Jill took a shower and got herself ready, and soon they were driving in the car. The windows were down, making her hair smack her all over her face. Her father still remembered the way there. Jill had changed into her two-piece red bathing suit and she got all her stuff ready, and they were off! Jill was excited, and surprisingly….she wasn't tired. Jill was just dazed throughout the whole ride there and letting her head sway back an forth from the rhythm of the car.

They finally arrived and her parents set everything up, with her help. The lake was clean and beautiful. They set up at their usual spot, which was near a tree that was struck by lightning and all that was left was a burned trunk and the rest of the tree in the lake. Jill got her blue towel and placed it on the grass.

Suddenly her cellphone rang.

Jill looked at it and saw the Caller ID.

_Scarlet_

Jill smiled and answered, but was a little cautious.

Jill: H-Hello? Hello? Scarlet…you there?

Scarlet: Jill? Hey!

Jill: Hey! I'm so glad it's you…

Scarlet: Yea it's me, Jill. Uh, well, who else would it be? Hm…?

Jill: Um, nevermind. You sound freaked out. What's up?

Scarlet: Jill! Don't panic! Don't panic! You will not believe this…!

Jill: What?

Jill was frozen and she waited for whatever Scarlet had to say. There was crackling through the voice of the phone, like tin foil. She just hoped it wasn't hat she thought it was going to be.

Scarlet: It's Bobby… Something happened to Bobby! Something bad happened!

Jill: What? What!? What happened?

Even though he was a jerk, Jill was worried and she shifted uncomfortable on her bed and she layed on her stomach. Scarlet began to breathe a little uneasy…! Jill heard her gulp and clear her throat.

Scarlet: He got in trouble with the police…! Just yesterday…! The police, Jill!

Jill: The police!? What the hell did he do!? Scarlet!?

Scarlet: Don't freak out…! He tried to break into your place…

Jill: He is going to be in so much trouble when my parents find out!

Scarlet: I thought he would be. And I thought you should know…

Jill: How did he get caught? We don't have an alarm or anything…

Scarlet: It was the neighbors and they heard their dog barking…

Jill: Oh, the Thompsons'? I know them…used to baby-sit for them…

Jill couldn't believe that this was happening! How could Bobby go and do something like that? It's not a Romeo and Juliet thing going on here! They 'were' boyfriend and girlfriend! This was too complicated! Jill rubbed her forehead and all these angry thoughts were gathering up.

Scarlet: I know… And the cops came by and took him away…

Jill: Wow, that's how it happened? How did his parents handle it?

Scarlet: They were furious as hell! The cops found him in your room.

Jill: Why does he do stupid shit like that!? He knows that we're over!

Scarlet: I know! He just can't get through that head! Can't he!?

Jill: He's stupid, Scarlet! It's not hard to see that even from a mile away…!

Scarlet: I totally agree with you… I feel, like, he deserves it. Ya know?

Jill: Well thanks… and I think we'll be getting a call today…

Scarlet: Yea, guess so… And have a nice vacation…!

Jill: Thanks, Scarlet! Do you know why he did it?

Scarlet: He seemed…I don't know. He wanted to see you… really bad

Jill: Oh my-- Do not give him my number, ok!? Just don't…

Scarlet: Don't worry I won't… God, he's such a psycho punk!

Jill: How could he do this!? Well is there anything else I should know about?

Scarlet: That's it… That's all I know…

Jill: Ok, well thanks Scarlet…and it's good to hear from you…

Scarlet: Diddo…later!

Jill: Bye…!

Jill flipped her phone shut and looked back at her parents. Maybe she could let them find out about what happened on their own. She didn't want to spoil this moment. Jill layed back and let the sun warm her skin. It was a very nice moment, and she let memories take her away to good times. Like she was a child only yesterday, and her parents were celebrating their anniversary again. Like, they did…every summer and every winter. Jill smiled and put on her sunglasses and put on some sun tan lotion and her mother and father laid next to her. Jill rubbed the lotion up and down her arms, shoulders, and on her legs, and between her legs and on her chest.

Jill looked around and noticed a family of campers were across the lake. There were two children and a mother and a father. There was a big black and green RV that looked like a house from a distance. Jill narrowed her eyes and lifted her glasses to see a bit more clearly. Yea, they were there. Camping.

She saw a red-headed woman, almost orange and her hair was curly. The father was tall and had dark hair with some grey tint, and he wore Capri's with a loose white shirt. The children were playing, and one was a girl and the other was a boy with light chocolate hair, almost bronze. They laughed and they headed for the water with those long colorful noodles that floated in the water in their bathing suits that were orange and colorful. The woman took out a long chair and she wore a blue bathing suit. The boy circled around eachother and the girl pushed the boy into the water.

Jill puts down her head and puts her sunglasses back on and chuckled. She looked at her parents and she just had to ask. She bit her lip, and grinned.

"Hey mom? Dad? Isn't that the Mandrakis Family over there?" Jill pointed and she sat up more straight.

Her father and mother looked over and scanned the area with their lazy expressions. Her mother took a sip of her Hawaiian punch and her father took off his sandals. Their expressions on their faces looked observant and bored, and her mother sat up. Jill waited for them to get up and go over and greet them with a happy welcoming, but they didn't move. Her father looked confused.

"The Mandrakis Family? Where, Jill?" her dad asked.

"On the other side of the lake…their in the shade," Jill smiled, and maybe he needed his glasses.

"Honey…I don't see them…"

"Dad, the kids are playing in the water and Mr. and Mrs. Are sitting in long chairs," Jill smiled and she got up to get her fathers case for his glasses.

"I can't see them…"

"Of course you can't…you don't have your glasses. Mom, don't you see them?" Jill asked and she knew her mom had better vision than her father's.

"Hm? Oh, I don't, Jill…On the other side of the lake, you say?" Her mother put her hand over her eyes and squinted.

"Here," Jill held up his glasses and her dad put them on, and narrowed his eyes.

"Where?"

"Dad, they're----" Jill stopped mid-sentence and on the other side of the lake, no one was there.

The children were gone, and the woman and the man were gone. There was nothing there. The big black and green RV wasn't their either. It wasn't the shade that was keeping her parents from seeing what she saw, but it was something else. The water on the other side seemed to have been undisturbed and untouched. There was no long chairs. And there was no colorful floating noodles

"I-I don't s-see them, sweety…" Her dad repeated and her mother squinted too.

"Maybe it's another family…"

"Or maybe you need something to drink…" Her dad said, offering Hawaiian Punch.

"No. No. No! They--They were there! I know they were…!"

"It was another family, Jill. There's no need to be…alarmed. Ok? Just calm down…" her dad assured.

"Jill, we're here to relax.. So kick back and have some Hawaiian Punch, and go swimming. It's a nice day…"

There was something there, and she knew it. In a quick flash and they were gone. Jill put his glasses away back in his bag and she sat back down on her towel with her legs crossed tightly together. She put on her sunglasses and she put her cellphone away in her own bag. She put her chin on her knees, and she tossed her sandals off. Her mother and father went back to what they were doing and they were relaxing like Jill hadn't said anything. They looked tired, but Jill was restless now.

Jill took the cup of Hawaiian Punch and took a huge gulp. She could feel the hard gulp go down her throat like a big round rock, and the taste was sweet and abit sour. She shook the drink around in her mouth sideways and finally gulped it down as if it was strong liquor! The taste was extremely sweet. Her tongue licked at her teeth. Then she took a deep breathe. Jill knew she saw something.

"Jill, it's ok…you just mistaken another family for the Mandrakis…" her father comforted her with a small smile.

"Mom. Dad…I didn't see another family…they were there. They were--"

"Stop, Jill. It's ok. There's nothing else there. It's not worth thinking about…" her mother interrupted, with a scowl on her face.

"Ok. Ok. Ok…" Jill agreed, giving in.

So, for the rest of the day Jill went swimming and laughed by herself. Her parents brought out their refreshments and beverages in an ice chest. Later, her father picked her up and threw her in the water! The water was ice cold and Jill freaked out that there might be fish in the water. Her father laughed Jill pulled her mother in along with her afterwards. Her mother shrieked out in terror and she jogged out of the water, and her father was cracking up laughing!

They finally drove back home at the end of the day and her parents had a great time and they were laughing and smiling. Jill dried off and dressed again when she came into her room. But she was still…dazed.


	6. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter 6:

It's been awhile since the incident at the lake. Two days to be exact, and Jill still had no idea what happened.

She knew she saw them.

Her mood had changed apparently, not to the difference in weather or in her food, or how she slept.

But to the change of she was seeing things now. She asked questions to herself, but could not find the answers. It was intense and suspenseful, because…this wasn't the vacation she had planned. This was everything she didn't want.

She wanted to forget everything that happened, her psychiatrist worked so hard to help her. But now her efforts seemed to be wasted. How she saw things were completely different, of course, because Jill would sit on her bed and stare at her closet or in the darkest part of her room. The darkest smallest part. The closet caught her most attention.

Inside the closet, it was creepy. Like a rectangular cave.

The closet was set next to the window, where wind came in always acting like an air-conditioner.

The wind rattled the clothes inside, back and forth, back and forth. Softly, back and forth. The scarves twirled in little circles. Tricking Jill's mind that there was someone or something waiting for her in the closet. The boogeyman, Jill thought.

A worst nightmare. Her worst nightmare. Again with the boogeyman!

Maybe she needed to talk with her parents about this. But she didn't want to end their vacation so suddenly.

She didn't want to ruin their good time.

But the worst mistake Jill had ever done…was fall asleep.

She thought nothing of it. Just another trip to dreamland.

But it was no dreamland. It was going to be her next nightmare. She ate her dinner.

Changed into her Pjs and sat on her bed. Her mother and father wished her a goodnight and sweet dreams.

A false wish.

She put her head on her soft pillow, and covered herself with her blankets.

(Writer: I am so sorry that this chapter was **_horribly_** short. But…everything starts in the next chapter! *_* So, leave positive comments please! I feed off them!)


	7. Breakfast and Dessert

Chapter 7:

Jill's hand slid up, touching her pillow, feeling softness. Her head tilted, feeling lazy. Her finger digits made small circles on her pillow. Her fingernails scratched her pillow while the rest of her body tried to wake up. Another day on vacation. Jill's feet caressed the blankets, and she turned herself over.

Through the air, she smell of breakfast and something else. Jill smirked to herself, she needed breakfast. Jill felt too lazy to get up from bed, so she just laid there. She tossed over again and wrapped her legs around the blankets, cuddling. She covered her eyes with her sheets, then she laid on her back once more.

But one thing was wrong. She looked up at the roof, and she could see the boards that supported the ceiling. Rotting dark wood of some kind with cobwebs and some green and black mole. There was poles too that criss-crossed around the ceiling, making noise. Then a small window that almost touched the roof on the wall.

"Mom…Dad…" she muttered to herself.

This wasn't her regular roof.

"Mom. Dad." Jill repeated.

Jill shot up, sitting on her bed. This wasn't her room! It was a basement!

"Mom! Dad!" she called out.

Jill got up from her bed, and walked around. She was barefoot and she was still in her pajamas. The room was a small one, but there was a problem. She was in a cage that surrounded her bed. The cage circled her bed that connected to the stone wall, and Jill was happy there was no shackles or rope..

Luckily the cage door was open. Cautious, Jill walked out. There was nothing but empty shelves, a small window with bars, and in the corner of the room was a huge tub the size of a boulder. It was a rather clean tub. It was shaped like an egg, and it also looked like a shower. But it had no curtains.

"Mom! Dad!"

Jill ran up to the window and hung on the bars, trying to detect a weakness in the metal. She walked around in a big circle, trying to find something that would help her escape. But there was nothing. The only light came from that window. But strangely, there was a light bulb in the middle of the room wasn't on. Jill didn't find a switch, so it must turn on from the outside.

Then she found the door. It was in the corner hidden behind a large red curtain. She ran up the short steps and banged on the door and kicked it, and trying to dig her fingers in the keyhole. It was useless. This room was sadistic.

"Hello!"

Jill kicked the door multiple times.

"Somebody! Can anyone hear me!" she screamed.

Soon she got tired, and put her back against the door, slid down and sat there. She banged the back of her head against the door.

"Please…!" she called out," Hello! Is anyone out there? Please…!"

Her hands felt like they would get bruised, so she gave up. Maybe in a few hours she'll try again.

Jill got up and went back to her bed, but was sure to leave the caged door wide open. She sat there with her knees up, curled and scared.

For 3 hours she was like that, waiting to either live or die. Then finally, she was about to sleep again. Her chest throbbed, and it almost hurt. As she was under her covers, the door opened.

She gasped. Laid still. Kept her breathe in.

The sound of the door and the footsteps excited her. A deep hollow sound. The soft creaking and the smell of some sort of meat and bread. She didn't dare move, and her fingers crumpled together tightly.

The sound of something else, and the sound of something on the table and the sound of the cage door creaking. All these noises excited her and she was afraid she was going to squeak from fear or something. Give herself away.

Someone walked into her cage. Then the noise of the cage door again. The pounding of footsteps. More distant noises on the stairway, and the door closed and locked again. There was no more noises.

She was alone again. Whoever that stranger was, he or she didn't care to acknowledge her. That was fine.

Jill got up from her bed and looked at the table. There was breakfast she smelled earlier. There was pancakes, waffles, has browns, eggs, bacon, sausage, bread, crispy toast, cereal, green tea, orange juice, fresh cold milk, ice water, a small cup of honey, and a small cup of sugar.

She was surprised that all fit onto one tray alone. It was all clustered together. A pile of food. This was nice. Jill scooted over and took a fork. So it was decided then. This was her prison. But she didn't do anything wrong.

The light through the window got dim, and soon there was no light at light. Not even the light bulb in the middle of the room. Breakfast was finished, and Jill decided to explore the basement.

Jill retreated back to her cage and sat on her bed. Then she shuddered when the light bulb turned on. It burned her eyes abit. Somebody was out there, and knew that she was down here. Then the door opened. Those noises excited here again.

"_Hello_…" she whispered.

Into the light came a tall figure. With a broad chest and arms. A very large figure. This person wore a mask. His whole figure wore black, even his shoes and hair. His head turned towards her, sending waves of intimidation.

This person came up to her cage and kicked the bars with his shoe, making the metal hum.

This person leaned on the bars, looking at her up and down, then looked at her tray of breakfast. He crossed his legs.

"Hello there…"

He came up and took her tray away. He seemed to smirk, as he noticed she didn't eat the bacon and sausage and hash browns.

"Vegetarian…?" he asked.

For a moment she stared at him.

Jill shook her head.

"No? That's alright… I'll bring fruit later." He insisted.

Jill covered her feet with the blankets, getting comfy.

He came closer and sat on the edge of her bed.

He reached for the tray and grabbed the knife.

He adjusted his mask and crossed his legs, making himself comfy.

Obviously Jill was extremely nervous that this person had something so dangerous in his hands. Who knows what he intended to do with that. Cut her ears off, cut her stomach open, slit her throat. All those possibilities.

"What… this?" he held up the knife," Does it make you nervous…? It makes me excited."

He sat there, and took a firmer hold on the silverware. This man had leather gloves with little white skulls painted around the wrist.

Was he the kind of man who was an artist at killing people? All these thoughts came back to Jill about being in that _house_ with the phone at the end of the table, waiting to ring.

"Do I scare you?" the man asked. A firm hollow voice.

A cool chill went through Jill's clothes, making her sink under the covers a bit more. She was getting a little irritated.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

He asked her another sickening teasing question that sent a chill through her clothes again, and she couldn't help but feel mentally violated.

But an excellent question that was!

Jill saw how this man was sitting infront of her and he didn't look like he was going to pounce at her and slice her open, it was just how he talked to her and the change in his voice.

"How bout I make you a deal?"

What kind of deal?

His voice scared her now, and she'll never forgive herself if she agrees to whatever he had to offer.

It was his voice that intrigued her. He changed his voice from being soft, intimidating, to threatening and chilling. Thank god she couldn't see his eyes, she would've cracked by now.

Jill blinked, then screamed as this man lunged himself at her with this speed she's never seen before!

He pulled down both her arms with his own, and his knees locked down her legs. With his left hand he got the knife and got her head down.

"Stop it! Please! Get ooooff! Ahh-! Get off! Stooooop! " Jill screamed at the top of her lungs.

His hands went through her hair, rubbing her scalp, pulling some from the root and tossing and turning it this way and that. She could feel his nose smell her head and his moist lips.

He placed her head in the middle of his stomach, and the feel of his shirt was hot and damp.

Jill was horrified, and hoped he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. Jill kicked up her legs, and twirled her body around. But he lifted his arms up and held her down more firmly.

His nose was still placed in her head, and she could feel his lips open and sigh, and then breathe through his nose again. He did this twice, and his body trembled from some sensation.

"Your hair…" he breathed.

But then he held down her body, turned her around, and got on her back. She could feel his knees on both side of her waist, straddling her. Oh god no! Feeling pain, Jill screamed into the blankets, that muffled her cries.

But at least he didn't unzip his pants when her head was at his stomach, that would've scarred her for life.

"Do me a _small_ favor and I won't have to hurt you… Sounds fair? I know it doesn't. But can't you be reasonable? It's a favor. It'll be harmless, can't you see?" he placed his hands on her back.

This was bad. Really bad. Ouch!

Jill screamed again!

Whatever happened to her vacation?

She kicked up her legs and wriggled her arms.

"It'll be alright. Reckon? You scratch my back, and _I'll scratch yours_… "

His fingernails went down the middle of her back as he said that last sentence. His voice was sick and evil.

Jill tried to buck him off, and she screamed into her pillow. He leaned in to hear what she had to say. But she slowly began to give up.

Jill began to go silent, and her body went limp. But a sound came from her mouth and that sent curiosity through the stranger. He leaned in and realized that the poor girl was sobbing.

"What? …It's not fair? Of course it's not fair. It's sick…" He growled," Are you going to participate with me?"

Sobbing into her pillow, Jill shook her head no.

No.

Thinking this was no big deal, the stranger loosened his grip on her. She wasn't going anywhere. Her arms were free, but she didn't move anymore, and he was touching her waist. He shifted on his legs.

Like petting the long neck of a dog, his hands moved up and down her waist, focusing hard. In seconds, Jill began to whimper from his touch, begging for it to be over soon. He shifted on his legs again, getting excited.

This molestation was too much for her head to handle, the nightmares would come back again.

He lifted his forefinger and it slowly slid under the small rim of her shirt, and touched her skin. Her beautiful skin.

Her skin was hot and soft. Jill felt it, and his finger was cold.

A second finger went under and it slid along the rim of her shirt, and each time he went across her shirt, the higher he pulled it up.

"Oh god…" he moaned. His stomach as now at her back. He continued.

By then only an inch of her skin was shown.

And what scared the hell of out Jill was that this man behind her, groaned, like a man in pain. Jill whimpered again, and she began to sob some more. He shifted on his legs again, getting more excited!

Jill sobbed and moaned no into her pillow and shook her head, she tried to wriggle more. She let out a loud scream that caught his attention, and he leaned his head towards her.

"No…" she cried out.

He seemed to grunt, and sighed.

"Oh, that's sad. A little disappointed. I hoped you would've been equally eager like me. But I'll wait for you."

He still sat on her, but then pulled her hair back. And what horrified her was that she felt a hardness in his pants behind her.

But that wasn't the case, because what he did next was a total surprise! He got the knife and began to cut her hair. Cut her hair! Jill screamed and tried to hold back her hair! She almost succeeded at rolling him off, but failed.

"No! No! No! No! Don't! Nooo! Stop!" she screamed and he cut off the last bit of what he could from her head, and Jill stopped screaming.

The pressure on her head was gone. He let go, and he tried gather every strand he could find. Jill really began to cry then.

For a moment he paused, staring at her crying without a comment, and then he leaned in towards her ear.

His voice changed again somehow.

"_I can't stop, and I'm telling you this now. Now, listen to me carefully. Listen. I won't stop. Cuz'… I want you too much_. _Now I'm taking your hair as a token. A small trophy. A piece of property. A memory. A piece of you. Remember, I want you too much."_ the man whispered, and lowly, and softly, but surely kissed her ear.

He paused and kissed the back of her ear again, softly sucking, gently, and his lips, hot and warm.

He got off her finally. Jill's hand touched her hair, and no more than a hand's length was left of her brunette hair. Jill wiped her eyes, stretched out her body, and looked back at him. She pulled down her shirt again. The man locked the cage door, went behind the red curtain, walked back up the steps, making those noises again, and locked the door.

The light bulb went out and she cried.


	8. Crickets and Blood

Chapter 8:

Jill poured her eyes out, and she was touching the back of her hair. She cared about her hair, and now it was ruined! Cut! By that psychopath who touched her, molested her even. After she wept, Jill banged on the cell walls, and tried to unlock the door. She wanted to tear down that red curtain and bang something against the door and get the fuck out and cry for someone to help. Jill tried toying with the lock and the screws that held the thing together, but nothing.

She tried lifting the bed, but it was chained. She tried to squeeze through the bars, but it was no use. She tried to scream again, but nothing happened. She tried to see if there was any flaw within the walls that she could dig her way out.

After what seemed to be hours.

And hours.

And hours.

And hours.

Jill saw that it gotten dark outside, and softly…but surely, she could hear crickets. Crickets playing songs for her, as if they knew she was sad and try to make her feel better. Jill got up and laid on her bed, lying in between those ice cold sheets that seemed to cradle her into terribly uncomfortable sleep.

Through the darkness, Jill could see her breath poof up into the air and disappear. It even came from her nose, and she started to shiver uncontrollably. It was all frost in this place. That's how cold she was. Jill wished she could make a fire or even wrap more blankets around her, but didn't dare move.

Then, her heart jumped to her throat, making her eyes almost bulge from her eyes, as she saw the light bulb brighten the room. That evil light, the only fire in the room, that evil signal. She knew exactly what that meant.

_He_ was coming down. Jill sat up on her bed, alert more than ever! Ironically, she wanted that cage door to be shut entirely and never open again, so that bastard wouldn't come in.

"No…" she whispered," Don't. No."

She heard the door open and shut. Those heavy footsteps down the stairs. The heavy movement of the red curtain, and there he was. He still wore that black outfit, and it was truly frightening to see his hands wrap around themselves and rub softly against eachother. Those vile dirty ugly things.

Standing with a bowl of something hot, and a large fleece blanket. The blanket looked so soft and warm, giving the idea of warming up in the sun on a beach. And then it hit her…there was a warm smell that made her gulp, and she eyed that bowl of soup with a watery mouth.

"Hungry…? I know"

His voice changed again, and he opened the cage doors. He put down the blanket and he held up that bowl. He took a small spoon and began to stir it, and he lifted a piece of beef up, and then he stirred again, and lifted up a piece of carrot. He stirred more, in a very slow motion, taking his time. Jill recognized that smell. It was Beef Stew. Oh god. It smelled so good.

"I'll make you another deal…" he said, and he smelled the soup, licking his lips and held up the bowl of soup and the blanket," If you want this and this… you'll-"

"Get away from me!" Jill screamed.

"Oh, what…? I was going to do something nice for you, my little mouse, if you'll do something nice for me." His voice changed again.

His voice.

Jill was dazzled by that, and wondered how he did that! It was astounding! He was like one of those voice actors that had a real talent, or gift.

"Get the fuck away from me…"

Then, from that sentence only, the man jumped up and went to her bed and pounced on her. She screamed and his knees pressed down on her legs, almost pinning her completely. Was this going to happen again? With one hand, he held both her wrists down, and with his other hand he was digging around in his pocket, and pulled something out. He sighed and chuckled.

Jill's eyes darted towards to whatever it was. With a sharp gasp, Jill saw that it was the rest of her hair tied up in a white band. It was brushed and neatly tied together. That's when she started to cry. That's where the rest of her hair was, in his pocket, carrying it around like a good luck charm.

Then she started to sob, and she turned her head away from him.

"There's no need to be ashamed. Just think of it as…a golden token. A treasure. A symbol of you. That way I can think of it as carrying you around wherever I go. Sounds beautiful, doesn't it?"

Then he yanked her head towards him, looking into her watery eyes. The man softly brushed her face with it, and she shuddered. It tickled her, and she shook her head back and forth, and it tickled her nose and her forehead. He held her head still, and he brushed it against her lips. Using it was a paint brush. Painting her anguished face. He made his work nice and slow.

Her lips were a soft pink and puffy, and it tickled her so much that it made her whimper. It made her annoyed and angry. Angry so much that she turned her head over and bit his finger. She thought she felt that her teeth sank through, but she wasn't sure. He yelled out and withdrew. He got up and began to suck on his finger, and saw the blood on his finger. He shook his head.

From his pocket, he grabbed a small knife. It was a small knife, but it was sharp, razor sharp. His fingers rubbed against the silver color of the small tool. Jill's world slowed down, and bright lights seemed to flash by her eyes like neon fish. Her stomach went numb. The fear of it all was too much. The man came up to her and softly held her face with both of his hands. His face came close.

His hands become gentle.

"Is this okay?" he asked, and brought the knife to his lips.

His voice changed again to a very low kind of character, to a hushed whisper, almost like speaking to a lover.

"No..! No…! Please, no! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jill cried out, pressing her head against the pillow, away from him.

"…You… bit me, while I was trying to help you. That wasn't what I had in mind. Or was that a love bite? … And you didn't even hear out my deal. Hm? Maybe you should think before you act…" he held up the knife.

"Please…! Please…! I'll do whatever you want…! No! Stop! No!" she begged.

But he didn't listen and he softly cut her bottom lip. A smooth soft slice down the middle, and he did it without ever missing a cue.

That small burn. It stung, so bad! It was a small line down her bottom lip, and blood started to go down her chin.

Jill screamed out and shook her body from underneath him. He seemed to chuckle to himself and he came closer to her face. Her tongue went over her open lip, and she could feel and taste this slime of flesh and hot blood. She could feel the slit of her lip, and the hot insides on her tongue.

"Please, I'll do whatever you want…!"

"Whatever I want…?"

Jill shook her head. And he got off from her and sat down on her bed. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up, and she wiped her eyes. His voice changed again, and it was softer than what he used before. That voice again. "Kiss me."


	9. Hungry and Lusting

Chapter 9:

Jill didn't go for it. Didn't go for it, _go for it_. But she waited for him to pull up his mask and for him to lean in. It's what a psycho like him would do, wouldn't it? He just loves to take control, and make her feel horrible about herself. But he waited for her to do something. She looked at him and he looked at her.

There was this awkward moment.

Jill sensed something about him. The way he looked at her. The way he sat there. He waited, sitting there, she knew what he wanted her to do.

She narrowed her eyes. He wanted her to lead the whole thing! Jill's stomach gurgled in disgust!

He didn't! Did he?

From his body language, she guessed so.

So Jill came close to him and pulled up his mask. His hands didn't do anything to stop her. He just sat there, stiff as a statue.

It's just what he wanted, and he was willing to be patient. Jill leaned in and sat on her knees a little. Her head shook, trembling in fear. Her eyes, watery.

She couldn't believe she was doing this.

Going up to him on her own free will and kissing a pyschopath. Was this his plan? Make her feel like she was doing dirty work?

At her fingertips she could feel the small hairs on his chin. Her bottom lip was trembling, and a drop of blood left her chin.

The blood ran down, staining her shirt, feeling hot and wet.

She gulped. There was little hairs on his cheeks and his jaw line. It was a rather muscular jaw line.

His lips were revealed, strong and waiting for her. His breathe on her fingers. Jill didn't know what exactly to do at the moment, but she leaned in, and she paused for a minute.

Don't make this happen! Please, god, make it stop!

"Shy?" he asked.

Jill's tears rolled down. The shame.

Their noses touched, but the pause was still there. Jill's body trembled, and her muscles tensed up, and she whimpered.

Jill closed her eyes as tightly as she coud, and she kissed him.

After the split second her lips touched his, he responded deeply.

That's when he began to take control, just as any psycho would. His big hands held her face closer to his and he kissed her deeper. His hands went wild.

Trying to grab anything that would pull her closer, kissing her, never letting her off him.

Jill for a few short seconds, screamed into his mouth, hitting him on the shoulders. But this made him even more anxious, as he groaned into her mouth. Getting more and more powerful, moaning and shaking.

Her taste. Oh god, her taste. He quivered all over, wrapping his hands all over her hair. He was running out of breathe!

He grabbed her shoulders and held her close. His tongue demanded an entrance. He leaned in, using muscle and lust. She turned her head however.

"Good. Very good," he smiled and put down his mask. He was catching his breathe.

For awhile, he looked at her. Her chest heaving up and down, and her shirt was lifted up a bit, he must've not noticed his hand going over her ribcage. Her hair was a beautiful mess, and she kept wipig her mouth. Her shirt was wrinkled, and he could see her bra. He resisted anything further than that.

He got up from the bed and took the bowl of soup. He threw the blanket at her and turned around.

"The blanket. Your reward. See? I'm a man of my word…"

Jill grabbed the blanket and covered herself in it. Holding her hands up to her chest. She wiped her lips and cried some more.

"And your dinner…"

He put the beef stew down. He walked behind the curtain, up the stairs, and once again, the lightbulb went out.


	10. Light and Dark

Chapter 10:

Like lava, the stew went down her throat and into her belly, satisfying her hunger. Oh god, it was so good! The little pieces of meat were absolute heaven! Jill had barely taken her time eating.

The pieces of carrots and potatoes burned her throat and made a nest of extreme warmth. Her stomach pains were gone, her hunger disappeared, the juice and taste were succulent.

The big blanket was wrapped around her feet, wrapped around her shoulders, and giving her the comfort as if someone was hugging her. How she wished someone was. It also smelled quite clean, so that was a bonus.

Immediately the blanket began to work its magic, and Jill was beginning to warm up, the heat breaking the cold chill on her body. The blanket had almost become her armor, protecting her.

How much shit can she take? A vacation gone awry, her parents are probably freaking out at the moment, and she was nowhere near safe. Maybe they had called the cops and they were on their way.

She wasn't safe. Without that psychopath walking above her, somewhere on the floorboards. The light bulb above hadn't come on after he had left, but Jill was still keeping her eye on it.

That was the main thing on Jill's mind, her eyes never left it.

It was the only light in the room, she couldn't see her hands infront of her face.

There was moonlight at the window, but that wasn't enough.

Jill lifted her head, looking at the pipes and the floorboards. What kind of house was this? What was he doing up there? Was this a normal house with a neighborhood she can yell to for help? Was this a shack? An abandoned house? Were they in a city? In the middle of the desert? It was no use now, the situation was hopeless, unless she got out this damn cage.

Her eyes went back to the light bulb, but she was getting a headache. Jill was still on alert, but it was taking all her energy. She needed rest, and the increasing heat of the blanket made her all the more tired.

To her despair, the stew was gone, and all she had was the blanket. She laid her head down, brushing back her greasy hair, hugging herself. How she wished she could take a shower.

A sudden super sonic noise was screaming in her head. Her hands came up and clamped her head together, making her headache worsen. Slowly, but surely, she felt oddly sleepy, but more drowsy than sleepy.

She kept yawning and snuggling deeper into the blanket. Her eyes getting more heavier. Her vision was blurry, as if she was under water. Jill stretched her legs out, laid her head on her pillow, and fell into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

Then…

She was out for the night.

Only a few minutes had passed and Jill was still silently sleeping. There's no proof that she was dreaming, but she was comfortable and content. Surprisingly, she had a good mattress and pillow, it was soft and comfortable. The soup had done her good, warming her veins, giving her some hope of living. The night got longer and more noisy with the sound of crickets.

But unbeknownst to her, the light bulb came on.

Glowing, giving light to everything in the room. Strings of dust fell from the floorboards above Jill, and an eerie creaking came from every footstep that was heard. The stranger, the hunter, was moving. The awful creaking continued, then stopped. The door above opened, slammed, heavy boots slowly walked down the stairway, and he appeared through the red curtain.

There he stood, perfectly comfortable in shadow.

He smirked under his mash. Yes. The sleeping pill had worked. The girl was sleeping, totally unaware he opened her cage, and sat on her bed next to her. Now, dear readers, this stranger wasn't like any other psychopath that some might think that he is. This stranger was patient.

He just didn't want to cut her throat, have his way, throw her aside and be done with it. No, he wanted to play. What to do with her now? The stranger looked at the empty bowl, but he couldn't take it, she would know it would be gone and she'd know he had been down here.

That'd scare the shit out of her.

No, he'll let it be.

He put his focus on the girl.

"My little mouse…"

His hands rested on the back of her knee. This playtime wasn't what he expected it to be, but he didn't complain. His blanket had at least won her affection. The stranger got up circled around her bed, and knelt down, looking directly at her face.

That beautiful face. And of course he saw the cut on her bottom lip. She was… she…was… words couldn't describe it. Her cheeks looked like fresh milk with a rosy glow. Her shortened hair was perfect nonetheless.

He looked at her curves. His big hands slowly pulled off the covers, very careful not to wake her, and she did not stir from the open exposure of cold air. He trembled, and he realized he was breathing like he had a gas mask on.

What torment.

Without any hesitation he got up, lifted her shirt, and began to kiss her stomach. He didn't wolf her down, but softly and gently, the kidnapper even took his time doing it. With all that he was, he was good at being gentle.

Her small ribs pushed against lips as she took every breathe. This girl was fragile in so many ways, and there was so much she didn't know about an intercourse. Even when it came to being touched by a man, not a boy. There was so much she didn't know, but there was so much she could learn.

His big hands wrapped around her waist, his lips kissed around her stomach, caressing her like a baby. He sucked in his stomach to his spine.

His teeth softly nipped at her, but he wanted to bite harder. A heat, an arousing heat built up in his chest then slithered to his stomach.

Making him groan. He stopped kissing and just nuzzled his face into her, trying to smell her and be closer to her. Her stomach was hot, burning almost.

Feeling her, pressing into her, and turning his head sideways. In ways it looked like he was worshipping her, on his knees and trying to caress this ravenous and clearly unaffectionate princess.

Man, he'd be _screwed_ if she was awake.

He'll savor it, this special moment.

Just as he savored her kiss. The kiss _she_ gave him.

At that moment when she kissed him, her taste ripped a path down his throat, heated his chest and made his mind explode.

Explode!

With a quick jolt, he was sitting on the floor, nearly breaking into a sweat. He put down his mask and rubbed his temples.

He pulled up his legs, and sat there. Damn it. Damn it all. He put his head between his legs and sighed. Control. He has to learn how to control himself. He went over, put her shirt down, and got up.

She'll be waking up soon, so he locked her cage door, and left her alone. Turning around, he took a breathe through his teeth.

The kidnapper looked back at her, and wonders what kind of sound her neck will make if he snaps it. Would it take her 5 minutes to die? Would it take 30 minutes to die? Would it take an hour? But enough of that, there has to be patience. If there was no patience, what kind of hunter would he be?

He walks up the stairs and locks the door. He'll leave the light on for her.


	11. Pliers and Boxes

Chapter 11:

It seemed to be morning by now.

Jill woke up, stretching out her legs, feeling good. She stretched and stretched and yawned. She looked at the window and she saw the rays of the sun. Morning had come, but it was early in the morning. The blanket had done her good as she felt warm and cozy. Jill brushed back her hair, and the soup had done wonders! She felt fantastic. The stranger was nowhere near her, so that put an ease at her mind.

For the next few minutes, Jill wandered around her cage, trying to brush her hair with her finger nails. She could only go so long without a shower, but there was one thing in the room that would help her. That egg-shaped shower that stood not far from her, and how she longed to turn on the water and wash up.

But that bothered her not.

Jill wanted her body to cool down, still, so she took off her shirt and turned it inside-out. She did the same to her pajama bottoms. That was all she could do for herself for now. Nothing more than that. The feeling of being dirty left, and she felt good about herself again. What she wondered now was what the stranger was going to do this morning. Would he go out and do business of his own? Suddenly she heard a loud creaking upon the dark rotting floorboards.

Speak of the devil.

Jill pounced on her bed, wrapping the blanket around her. Then the routine of haunted noise began again. The door opening atop the stairs, the thumping of footsteps on the stairwell, the heavy brush of the curtain, and there he stood. Jill shuddered. It was no broken record.

He stood there with a piece of bread on a plate, some clothes, and a pair of pliers in one hand.

Like a scared kitten, she lowered her head and curled up.

"Good morning."

He set down the bread. It looked stiff and old. The hell morning breakfast was this? There was a plastic fork, spoon, and a knife on a napkin next to the plate. Adding that to mock her.

"This is your breakfast…"

He kept the clothes and pliers out of sight from her. His voice had changed again.

"Sleep well did you?"

There was a gleam in his eye.

"Fuck you."

Jill regretted saying that, because he stopped stiff, and stared daggers at her. This wasn't a way to start out a morning. Tilting his head to his shoulder, the stranger had a thought in his mind that would scare her to death.

"Hmm…"

He shifted and came up and sat on her bed, sitting closer to her, making her more uncomfortable. Jill wondered what kind of conversation he would start this time. The stranger leaned his body up, chest and shoulders, almost like a predator puffing up his chest to make a dominant stand.

Mission accomplished. He spread the clothes he had, and it was her clothes. Her jeans, a shirt, bra, and panties. Then he set out the pliers he had. Food, clothes, and tools? The stranger put out everything for her to see.

Giving her an open preview of what he might or might not do.

Or what he could do.

"Where did you get those?" Jill asked. Referring to the clothes.

He looked at her, tilting his head playfully.

"Common sense, little girl. Your drawer in your room."

Jill gasped. Her mind raced through what he just said, and she connected the dots in her mind. The stranger had that look on his face that knew she had figured it all out. He looked satisfied and wicked.

"Where's my parents?"

"Oh, yes, a lovely couple. I know those kinds. Those people who live in a nice suburban home, a safe place to raise their children, has a big yard in the front and back," the stranger changed his voice again to a more lower register but loud enough for her to listen to his conversation," Maybe a faithful dog or cat named Lucky, cuddling up to a warm fireplace. I know those kind. The kinds where they take their only beloved child to Colorado for vacation. Go to a faraway forest cabin, somewhere quite beautiful. Go to a lake and share love and joy."

His voice was the scariest thing Jill had ever heard. He spoke his sentences slowly and low, going along the line of killer and charmer. This predator had been stalking her ever since day one.

"How long?"

The stranger looked at her."Since not long.""Why?""That's not part of the game, is it?"

The stranger stopped talking and passed her the plate. She slowly took it, smelled it, and began to nibble. It was worse than hard candy, as Jill had to pull and tear at the thing. Not even the knife or fork could help."I could give you more…" he whispered.

His voice changed again. Jill looked at him. Would it be the same thing as soup, or something more? Would it be eggs and bacon? Orange juice? Hot pancakes with butter on top? Jill suppressed a stomach growl."But you'll have to ask nicely…"

The stranger got up, walking to the other side of her bed. Jill scooted away, but still gave no response.

Important meal of the day or not, Jill would refuse either way. She didn't want to shame herself again.

"Do you want more?"

Jill shook her head, refusing his offer and refusing to even look at him. But the stranger was persistent and persuading. With more patience, he just sat there, still waiting for an answer. The stranger came to her bed, pulled back what sheets he could, placed both hands on the edges of her bed, caging her in his arms and leaned in. She turned her head away, as he nuzzled her ear.

"What? There's not much I ask for, but all for a kiss. Not a peck, not anything more but what you gave me yesterday. You wanted something, I needed something, and in the end, you got what you want and so did I. But…that was at your own risk. Can't you hear me? It was all you…" he whispered softly.

"Go away…" Jill whispered, lower than a whisper.

With all the will power she had, Jill could not help but whimper. He manipulated her all over again. Tears threatening to fall, and she gave him a look of disgust and hatred. She looked away, with curled toes and fingers.

"You little pest. You won me over," he teased, sliding his hand over her cheek," Wait here."

With a new generosity, he went out of her cage and back upstairs. There was a new shine it seemed. Jill wondered what just happened. But there was one thing that the stranger missed.

Her cage door was wide open.

Finally!

With a quick jolt, Jill ran out of her cage. With a sunshine of relief in her chest, she was finally out of her cage. That's all she needed. Jill knew very well that's all she could do for herself, because there was no other way out when she was out of the cage. It's what she really craved in all actuality, just to be out of her cage.

Taking a quick look at that shower, she walked over, and turned it on. She splashed cold water at her face. The water seeped through her short greasy hair, leaving her hair fresh and cold. There was no need to wring out her hair, since there was barely any of it left anyway.

"No hot water?"

Jill jumped to see the stranger standing with a loose stance. How long had he been standing there? There was definitely a chance that he was fantasizing her naked, washing her self with the soap buds everywhere.

Jill looked at his arms, as he was holding a small box. The small box was made of cardboard, and from the look of his body language, it looked pretty heavy. Jill just knew it had something to do with the pliers he introduced earlier. Jill just knew that it was a tool box filled with nails and hammers.

What other torture would he insinuate this time?

But on top of the box, there sat a small plate covered with aluminum foil with a amber colored liquid in a cup sitting on the side. Poison?

Jill turned off the water and looked both angry and embarrassed. She stepped away from the shower, but didn't go anywhere near her cage. Jill wished that the cage would disappear forever. But her attention was mainly on the small box he held on his waist.

He saw what she was looking at.

"You want to know what's in the box?"

Jill did not nod or show any response, as she did not want anything to do with him.

From that alone, the stranger was already easily amused.

"We'll get back to that later…" he set down the box on the ground, and took the tray to her cage.

But…he walked back into her cage, setting down the tray. He pulled a chair forward, leaned back, crossing his legs and waited for her. Getting comfortable.

Jill leaned forward, almost standing on her toes just to see what he was doing. With a smooth motion the stranger lifted off the aluminum and on the plate sat…pancakes. So that's what she was smelling! Jill realized the amber liquid was syrup in the cup. What a specialty this was!

But she saw his trap. He wanted her to go back in the cage, without considering the thought that he was going to manipulate her into of his sick games again.

"Come over and eat…"

"I'd rather not…" she spat.

"You sure?"

He took a small piece of a pancake, dipped it in hot syrup, then let melt in his mouth almost instantly. His jaw chewed it slowly, taking his time before he swallowed. The stranger took a rather small piece, but it made Jill's stomach growl. The pancakes looked fluffy, it was a perfect golden brown. Cooked fresh.

She felt hot with embarrassment, but she was hungry. She hadn't eaten for awhile. And pancakes were her favorite meal.

"Come over and eat…"

He persuaded greatly.

With great hesitation, Jill got up. She slowly, one by one, moved her feet back to her wretched cage. Inch by inch, she moved. Then she took smaller steps. Paused, thought about what she was doing, and kept inching forward. The stranger waited, feeling amused and victorious. Jill moved quickly and sat on her bed.

"Eat. But take your time. This won't be your only meal for the day. Unless…" he trailed off.

She looked up at him.

"You…ever…mouth off at me like that again…" he seethed.

Jill nodded her head.

"You must never speak to me like that. Ever…"

Jill nodded, remembering her mistake and putting caution in her future. But to her dismay, the stranger was still blowing off steam.

"Language. Language. One more time and you lose a tongue…"

Jill shuddered to the thought. Never in Jill's life did she think that she was receive a threat like that.

If he could take her hair away from her, then there would be no problem taking her tongue out.

He shoved the plate in her arms, turned and went out of her cage, giving her a cold shoulder with a foul intention. He obviously remembered what she said this morning. With both hands, Jill ate her pancakes quietly, getting syrup on her fingers. Jill didn't see this as an act of kindness from the stranger, she saw this as some sort of plan to get her to do something.

After awhile she finished her pancakes, without the thought of thanking him. She knew that this was a bribe for sex or something. What was he going to ask for this time? What deal of the devil would he make this time?

The stranger came back with the box.


	12. Madness & Madness

Chapter 12:

The stranger came back with the box. The tool box.

"To my knowing, you've been feeling really lonely down here haven't you? Sitting in a basement all by your lonesome. So I want to fix that problem…"

"What!"

"I thought from your point of view that it would be a problem…"

"I don't want anything from you!" she yelled.

"So you would rather be alone down here?"

Jill was silent.

He had begun his game.

"I don't want to know _how_ you're…going to fix it." Jill eyed the box.

"Easy, my dear. With this box… I have the perfect tool in here to end your loneliness…"

He was about to open it.

Jill's eyes flashed to the pliers not too far from him.

"No! Don't…!"

Jill shook with fear, but was glad he didn't open the box. Jill got up from the bed and ran stood in the corner of her cage. Too easily, she slipped out of the cage. Not knowing what else to do, Jill sprinted towards the stairs and the door. It was the fear that was driving her crazy. She banged on the door, kicking it, slamming her hands on the doorknob and banging her head on the thing. After all those horror movies she'd seen, like SAW or something, it scared the shit out of her.

She couldn't take this! She was not going to be tortured with those pliers!

"Pleeeeease! Somebody! Open the fucking door! Ugh… Please! Please! Let me go. L-Let me go…! " she screamed her head off.

She banged her fists on the door.

There was a possibility that Jill could injure herself by her abrupt madness. She yanked on the doorknob. But nothing worked. Nothing.

"O-Oh. O-Oh god! Let me goooo!" she screamed.

Jill slipped down to the floor, sobbing. Through her mind, she about her life. All her life, fate has been walking her towards the stranger all her life. Ever since the day she's bee born. Everywhere she walked or ran, it lead her to this. It lead her to her death even. Ever since she was in 1st grade all the way though high school, she's been doomed to be in that cage.

Her chest hurt with sharp hiccups that came from her sobs. She was so close to freedom, but she didn't have a key to go through a 1 inch wooden door. A key was all that took. There was no way that she could pick the lock and there was no way…that she was ever going to escape this hell. So she laid there, on the stairs, spirit broken. Two strong arms put themselves behind her back and under her legs.

Jill cried and cried and cried. Lifting her head, her temple rested on the chest of the stranger. Jill was carried down the stairs, past the curtain that swept softly across her face, and not back to her cage…but to the ground. Softly being placed on the ground, she huffed and huffed.

"No…don't…" she whispered.

"Quiet…" he commanded softly.

"Please…stop…" she sobbed.

The stranger looked down on her, almost leaning over her. Thinking he was about to kiss her again. Her breathing became shaky and she bit her lip. Was he going to pull up his mask and kiss her? The stranger's mask was very unnerving. But Jill still looked back at him. His voice changed again. It was always his voice that moved her. He's talented with his voice, either it's a super power or a gift from god, but it always left Jill quizzical.

"I know what you thought. When I said you are lonely, I did not mean for me to keep you company…"

Jill wiped her eyes. The stranger leaned forward.

"But I'm disappointed you did not want me to stay here with you…" he seethed," For that I must do this…"

He sat up on his knees in a swift motion and hit his fist against her thigh. Punching her hard! There was a small sound of a fist hitting against bone.

Jill screamed, twisted, turned over and held her leg up, sticking her knee in the air. But lucky for her, that's all he gave her. One punch, but it rendered her frightened and crying again.

"That was for your own good… I'm in a good mood today so that's why I didn't hit your left cheek."

"…Go away…"

"What? All I want is to keep you company…"

"…Go away…"

"All I want is to give you a gift… think of it as a 'thank you' from that kiss."

The stranger kneeled and got up, getting the tool box from her cage. Jill's thigh ached, but she wriggled around and laid on her side. The stranger got the pliers and he came back with both, kneeling down right beside her. He set down the box. With the pliers, he opened the box.

Reaching both hands in, the stranger took out a large bowl with a small handkerchief inside. Next he pulled out a long wire with it's end wrapped around a little nail on it. It was barbed wire, so that put some steam off. Then from the box he pulled out a small cat, a kitten rather.

"You may not love me as so much as to enjoy my company. But I hope this'll do…"

It was brown and black, with a black spot over it's right eye. It looked only a few weeks old. Jill was left…astonished!

"I have wire, but soon I will get string to wrap around it's neck…For now, use the wire to limit its playtime."

Jill felt the small thing crawl up against her stomach, feeling her little claws, and she looked down affectionately at it. The stranger got up, took back his tray and started towards the door. He stopped at the frame of the door, looked back at her.

"You may not be affectionate now towards your owner now. But maybe this animal will teach you…"

The stranger was gone after that. Jill couldn't process through her mind of what just happened. The kitten was adorable, and it would perfectly prove to be a delightful companion. And she was out of her cage. But soon she would have a purple and blue bruise that would resemble a rose on her thigh.


	13. Fading and Smearing

Chapter 13:

All day, Jill played with the kitten after she gave it a quick shower. There was a chance that the kitten hasn't been cleaned for awhile.

The little animal didn't agree taking a shower, but Jill bathed it while holding it up in the air. She dried it off thoroughly with a towel. The little thing tried to squirm away, but with little progress.

It gave little mews and kept turning its head slowly, looking around and mewing some more. Jill never entered her cage again, but she was quite comfortable on the floor. She petted it, held it, hugged it, and kissed it.

It was almost love at first sight.

It's fur was extremely soft and it's little paws were adorable! It's little body reminded Jill of the skeleton of her mother's hand, soft and comforting.

She played with its tiny tail, and she played with it's tiny ears that were too cute to resist. Jill hadn't thought up of a good name for it, she had to study what kind of kitten it was. How it played.

What characteristics it had, if it was feisty or calm. It was a female kitten, so what would be a good name for it? But she was too tired to think. She even had to take some time to recover from the stranger's attack from today.

Also just as she predicted, a huge bruise was on the side of her thigh, reminding her of the stranger's wrath. The bruise was big, almost covering her entire thigh. It ached to move around.

Well, it wasn't her fault. He always scared the shit out of her whenever he was around. The most terrifying thing was…the waiting.

Waiting to live. Waiting to die.

Just waiting for him to…do something.

Jill didn't want to sound crazy and impatient, but she wished that he would just do it already.

She could stand to wait any longer.

But the thing was…is it the same stranger that attacked her when she was babysitting? Was he finishing was he started? Or was this another psycho that liked hearing her scream? Acting our his rage against her. Coming back like a phantom with a vengeance.

Soon after the day was almost over, Jill sat against the brick wall. She guessed it was possible 4 o'clock, determined by the sunlight through her barred window. To how many days she's been missing, she didn't know. She just hoped to god that her parents were alive. If they were dead…it was her fault.

The kitten was in her arms, fiddling and biting her fingers, trying to draw blood or something.

Jill didn't mind until it bit hard, and she flinched, putting the feline down. She shook our her hand, hissing at the soft pain. Poor thing, it was probably hungry. Supporting herself with the brick wall, she stood up. But when her fingers touched the wall, it seemed to have touched paper. Jill turned, and in between the thin crevices of the brick was what looked like…notes.

_**Stranger's POV:**_

He held her face in between her hands, feeling sweat and blood in his fingernails along with the tingling sensation under his skin. The deed was done. The living room was now silent, and there was no more screaming. It was all over.

The girl, once blonde and beautiful, was struggling no more once the stranger had choked the air from her. Her screams were indeed loud, but not loud enough to satisfy the stranger as such. For reasons will be unknown.

The tightened rope on her wrists did nothing but let her bleed even more densely, it took the girl 14 minutes to die, flat. she choked and bled at the same time. 14 minutes for the stranger to look at her and watch the life leave her eyes.

Rope was tied around her neck, her ankles, her wrists, and waist. It was a much deeper hold on victims, so he could have his way with her. Her shirt was ripped open, but her skirt undamaged. And she was a fine piece of work. Very fine.

Now lying limp, pale, and blue in his arms sent a message to his brain. That this blue-eyed slim framed beautiful teen girl was his 30th victim. Including the first few girls he had raped and murdered. The stranger dropped her body to the floor, untied the rope, and lifted her skirt.

This was just for the hell of it.

She wore a thin laced green underwear with a heart symbol on the side. But the color of green was not visible as it was before, because it was stained red with blood and seed. He raised his hands to her thighs, not as warm as before, but still quite perfect. Then began to massage. Flesh was cold.

Her skin was already turning blue, but in some spots there was black and yellow bruises trying to blossom. He lifted her body into his arms, went out the back door, and out into the forest. A hole had already been dug up so it saved the stranger some time. He laid her down with a flop!

But before getting the shovel, the stranger took out a pair of scissors. Taking a hand full of her hair, he cut it off and tucked it away into his pocket. He cut off her shirt, bra, pants and underwear.

She laid naked and still beautiful. Her breasts were petite, but very satisfying. Her veins popped out all over her body, reminding him of a red and blue road map. Her face was still stricken with grief and terror. Some of her teeth were gone as was some of her fingernails. Her blue eyes looked pale grey, with a sharp black pupil. Her stomach was flat and…. very much mutilated.

Dozens and dozens of red cuts were marked all over her body. Soon, the bugs will have a feast. The girl started to begin to smell like a corpse, so before she smelled entirely, the stranger lifted up her body to his chest. Took her beautiful face in between his large hands, memorized her beauty, and kissed her dead lips.

He dug her up.

The stranger retired to his room, but did not sit down. He did not go to his bed. But stood in the middle of the room. He took out the blonde hair and put it in the middle of his bed. The stranger turned towards his door, looking directly at the basement door. It wasn't the same. No matter how beautiful that blonde was, the stranger was still stricken with the images of her in his head.

She was under the floorboards, either sleeping or playing with the animal he had just given her. Jill looked satisfied.

It angered him so much that she thought that she didn't find him as a good companion, less of a companion than that feline infant.

But it pleased the stranger that he put Jill Johnson in his shoes, without her even knowing it. It was so perfect.

But she did not have a craving and mind if a killer as he, for she cared and loved the kitten she had come to possess.

If put in reverse, Jill was his kitten, his unprotected hopeless defenseless little kitten, slowly transforming into a cougar.

The stranger thought about her kiss over and over again.

That simple taste he'll remember forever, thinking about a sympathy he had for absolutely no one when he went out to hunt. Just as he did for that girl, being eaten by the bugs in the forest.

But, thinking back to her, to Jill, and her ungratefulness, no, he did not feel any sympathy for the girl whatsoever.

Ungrateful little bitch.

He was giving her life! He gave her the time to breathe while she still had it! But what does she do? She spits in his face and treats it like a joke.

The stranger would not tolerate such! So he'll punish her, over and over and over again. There was so much she didn't know.

She'll learn. Even if it kills her.

But then there was a second lesson he was learning.

There was a bright side to what he gained.

But he was quite thankful in a way, because the stranger felt…wonderful. He felt very…secure. Almost…blissful.

She alone made him feel like he had come out of the darkness of a cold winter night not knowing how cold he had been until he felt the heat of the fire.

One must ask oneself something: Can you see heaven in the bud of a wildflower? A theory untested, but the stranger…oh…so…desired…to _de-flower_ his hostage downstairs.

As it got late in the evening, he made his way through the forbidden door and down to Jill. Down to her cell.

His footsteps barely made a noise as he descended slowly and easily. Once he reached her ground floor, she was asleep with the feline at her chest. His gift had won her affection.

She laid there. Skin untouched and uncut. Her hair, short, but still beautiful. Her teeth and fingernails were still intact. Her legs and wrists were unharmed and unmarked. She was so fresh! So clean!

She was too innocent for her own good. Being bedazzled and obsessive, the stranger got up with his pliers. Unable to stand it anymore!

The pliers were close to her eyes, down the bridge of her nose, but more close to her lips. The muscles in his hand tensed and flexed, getting excited. The pliers softly touched her lips, close to her teeth.


	14. Cooling Space and Speed of Light

Chapter 14:

Before Jill fell asleep that night, she had found the notes within the brick walls, tweaking curiosity. Jill rubbed her fingers on the surface of the wall. Feeling stone and brick, and the thin layer of paper. With the edges of her fingernails, she pulled out the paper notes very softly, careful not to rip it or damage it. Dust fell from the edges, and it was in her hands.

It wasn't wrapped, but extremely stiff, stiff enough to slide into the brick walls. Jill dusted it off, and to her surprise, it was legible.

**June 23****rd**

**65 hours Into**

**I just want to say mom dad I love**

**you very much and I am so grateful**

**for all the things you did for me help**

**when I was growing up I know I**

**haven't talk to you guys that much**

**and I regret that more than anything**

**in the world I love you all so much**

**I love you help I love you someone's**

**Coming I don't know help I love you**

**please be happy when I am gone**

**Tommy I love you and I will always**

**be with you help and I am sorry for all**

**the things that I may have to upset**

**You - I didn't mean it please take**

**care of Emily because I know I'm**

**not coming back**

Jill held the paper tighter. This was possibly moments before she died. The girl was dead.

She's been dead for a long time. Whoever wrote this didn't write down the date but June 23rd was months ago. Over 9 months ago. Or more. Even Jill didn't know what date it was.

After a few more minutes, she began to cry. The girls family had no idea that no idea that she wrote this. The girl would never see her family again, and she mentioned someone named Tommy and Emily.

It was the most tragic thing in the world. She cried and cried. It was a farewell death note.

How many girls have been down here? But she could not read anymore, the sunlight was gone. The note was crisp and old, being yellow and brown from being stored away in time.

There was no signature of the author, and the writing suggests it was written in panic or something. She tucked the note away under her mattress.

_**That Night:**_

Jill woke wide awake.

Her eyes slowly looked around, trying to adjust to the darkness. The light bulb was on, thank goodness, but she was cold. She didn't know why she woke in the middle of the night.

There was no nightmares.

The cold didn't wake her.

She had no idea.

Regretfully, she went back into he cage and under the warm blankets. But Jill was wide awake, she didn't even break a yawn. She was awake. It was one of those nights where you wake up for no apparent reason and just can't fall back asleep. In Jill's case, it was just awful.

But her kitten was still sleeping, the soft little thing.

Jill softly put it down and sat up. Stretching, feeling her knees pop at the muscle. Then came a soft ache from her thigh. Jill just sat there.

Thinking of what to do.

"I don't know where I am…" Jill started a conversation to herself.

This was another one of those moment where you start to talk to yourself, after insanity comes knocking at your door. In Jill's case, it was slipping through her door, slowly.

Her fear and madness was taking a huge toll.

"I don't know what to do…Mom. Dad."

Jill looked down at her kitten. Thinking about what a life its had. The thought hadn't occurred to her, but it caught her attention along with the feeling of complete sympathy for the thing.

"Has he been hurting you too?"

The little thing kept sleeping. She petted its head with her finger.

"How long have you been here, baby?"

Jill knelt down towards it.

"I don't even know what day it is…"

"Oh god…please let them be ok…"

"Mom and dad… Oh, god, please be ok."

"This is all fucked up…:"

"You know…it wasn't suppose to go this way."

"I was seeing a shrink, ya know. Money well spent. Yea right…"

"If it wasn't for that stupid babysitting job… I wouldn't be here…!"

"All because I went over on my minutes…! Talking to that jerk."

"Whose fault is this anyway? I can't be punished like this."

Jill leaned up from her position, away from the cat, holding her head together in fear she would ooze blood from her hair.

"I can't!"

"I won't!"

"There's no way in hell that I am going to die by that rat bastard!"

"You know what? You know what! I might hang myself…! I'll do it!"

"Don't think I won't! Because I'll do it!"

"Where's the wire! Where's the fucking wire!"

"Wish me luck…!"

"Good luck!"

"Tell mom and dad I love them!"

Jill screamed to herself, falling to the floor like a crumpled jacket. Feeling like a pathetic piece of shit.

"What the hell are you saying! Of course I won't do it. I want to live!"

"But you said you wanted to hang yourself…!"

"I want to make it to college. I want to own my own car. I want to go out on my own!"

"And what about mom and dad! When can I see them again?"

"You'll never see them again you stupid idiot! They're dead!"

"Don't say that! You don't know anything! You don't know shit!"

Jill felt like she just swallowed barbed wire.

"I just want to go home!"

There was no one in the room but her.

"I just want to go home! Please take me home! I'll be good I promise!"

"Oh god, somebody kill me already! I just want to go home!

No one's there.

"I just want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home!"

No one's there.

"Somebody heeeelp meeee! Heeeeelp! Heeeeelp!"

No one's there.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I just want to go home! I just want to go home!"

"Pleeeeeaase! Nooooo! I want to go home!"

No one was listening to her. Jill knew that the demons of vision and nightmare would come after her with a fury. Her conversation with herself had been her first, but not the last apparently.

She hated being this alone. Something snapped in her brain. Something cracked. Something was unhinged. Jill was going crazy, and this was only the beginning.

The pain was foggy now.

Jill sobbed, then soon her tears were dry and she was asleep. Exhausted from something else.

_**Stranger's POV:**_

His stomach burned, and he'll think more of her, thinking how he wanted to slowly kill her and bury himself inside her. Perhaps tomorrow he'll torture her. Resurrect her fears. Make a grand reputation of her in his own little way.

Put her name in the newspaper.

See her picture on the side of a milk carton.

Wrap her body in a trash bag.

Have her name in News Headlines.

In other words, she was a goddess.

A goddess who mostly wore jeans and a T-shirt, but nevertheless owed it to herself to be called a beauty.

That night he had a dream.

It was a rather warm night, as the stranger had woke up in his bed-or so he thought- with candlelight lit around the foot of the bed. Everything seemed to be alright in the room, all except the moon that glowed yellow, giving off a warmth that made him feel strange.

He laid there for awhile, enjoying the warmth of the moon and candlelight, but then suddenly became aware that the source of the warmth was much closer than the moon or candles than he thought. Turning his head around on the pillow, he turned his head towards Jill.

She laid there with a smile of pure joy and happiness, a face of an angel. She was really _truly_ smiling. The only real smile he's seen. Ever.

Her hair had grown back, rippling over the pillow and sheets. For a moment, he was surprised by her sudden invasion into his bed, but nevertheless didn't complain or show any other evidence he was bothered by her being there.

She moved slowly in moonlight, cutting off the inches between them. Her lips met his once more, giving him a long and perfect blissful moment.

Another kiss! His hands came to her face, pulling her closer for a deeper taste, and she wrapped one leg around his waist. The sheets turned hot and cold. She wrapped the other leg around him.

But when he awoke from the dream, it was 1:30 in the morning, and there was no angel in his bed. She was gone. The room was entirely black.

Fuck.

The stranger wanted to hate her, but she was too beautiful to hate; but the force of his desire was equal with his desire to kill her. It was these fucking dreams that kept stopping him. Almost trapping him.

It seemed to grow cruder and uglier day by day, his desire to kill her, but could not bring himself to do it. Just like today, when his true intention was to strangle her with the wire he had in his box. That was the plan.

But when Jill came from the oval shower with her soaked hair and clothes dripping wet, turning towards him with fear of a victim and the tantalizing beauty of Venus emerging from water.

He surrendered.

However, when out of her room, the stranger found himself wrestling with an inner beast that coiled itself into a slasher, ready to spring and take blood. The attitude of being that beast made him feel like he had talons eager to rend and tear at the body of the young girl.

Only the terror of losing her restrained him, for he knew he would never play these kind of games ever again. For years, the stranger practiced and practiced his games on unlucky victims that came and went. And for years, he always won, but was always disappointed the games would end so soon.

He loved his games.

He loved them more than seeing Jill unhappy.

She was different from the rest.

The fear of losing her, for all the extremity of his torment, but soon he must go mad, or die.

Even at that very moment he wanted to take a knife and gash her. Put his hand over her mouth as she sleeps, then let his predatory instincts take over, not hearing a word more. Feel the pull of her milky skin against the knife, knock against bone, then tearing away at either gut or flesh.

But even one glimpse of her would be his undoing.

Nestling in his bed with thoughts of candles and moonlight. But across from that was the extreme torment of a sleepless night.

He tossed and turned, throwing off his blankets because it was too hot. The wrapping himself in his blankets because it was too cold. The moonlight bothered him, so he closed his curtains. Then he missed the beauty of the moonlight and opened the windows. The air was too hot so he opened his windows. The air was too much for him, so he closed his windows.

Through the next hours of the early morning, the stranger learned the meaning of anguish and desire. His face was numb and stiff with misery. He could scarcely speak, his appetite had vanished, his tongue sat in his mouth like some bloated alien substance, and yet the black gnawing hole in his chest of desire and lust made him…


	15. In and Out

Chapter 15:

The Next Day:

Soon after the day was almost over, Jill sat against the brick wall. She guessed it was possibly 4 o'clock, determined by the sunlight through her barred window. Though, she was no expert. Who knows how many days she's been missing, she didn't know. Jill didn't even bother to count, it wasn't because she was lazy, but scared to know.

She just hoped to god that her parents were alive. If they were dead…it was her fault. For those dull thoughts, she cried. And cried. And cried. Her parents had to be out looking for her. They had to call the police or something.

Her tears were dried for now.

After crying too much of course.

The kitten was in her arms, fiddling and biting her fingers, trying to draw blood or something. It gave some ease and company.

Jill didn't mind until it bit hard, and she flinched, putting the feline down. She shook out her hand, hissing at the soft pain. Poor thing, it was probably hungry. The kitten licked its paws and wiped its face.

Supporting herself with the brick wall, she stood up. Her legs had almost fallen asleep. But when her fingers touched the wall, it seemed to have touched something else than what you would touch against a wall. It felt like paper. Her finger nails scratched at the surface. It was paper! Jill turned, and in between the thin crevices of the brick was what looked like…notes. It even looked like little squares of toilet paper, laying flat in the thin openings of the wall.

_**Stranger's POV:**_

He held her face in between her hands, feeling sweat and blood in his fingernails along with the tingling sensation under his skin. The deed was done. The living room was now silent, and there was no more screaming. It was all over.

The girl, once blonde and beautiful, was struggling no more once the stranger had choked the air from her. Her screams were indeed loud, but not loud enough to satisfy the stranger as such. For reasons will be unknown.

The tightened rope on her wrists did nothing but let her bleed even more densely, it took the girl 14 minutes to die, flat. She choked and bled at the same time. 14 minutes for the stranger to look at her and watch the life leave her eyes.

Rope was tied around her neck, her ankles, her wrists, and waist. It was a much deeper hold on victims, so he could have his way with her. Her shirt was ripped open, but her skirt undamaged. And she was a fine piece of work. Very fine. Any man would've done the same thing to her.

Now lying limp, pale, and blue in his arms sent a message to his brain. That this blue-eyed slim framed beautiful teen girl was his 30th victim. Including the first few girls he had raped and murdered. The stranger dropped her body to the floor, untied the rope, and lifted her skirt.

This was just for the hell of it.

She wore a thin laced green underwear with a heart symbol on the side. But the color of green was not visible as it was before, because it was stained red with blood and seed. He raised his hands to her thighs, not as warm as before, but still quite perfect. Then began to massage. Flesh was cold.

Her skin was already turning blue, but in some spots there was black and yellow bruises trying to blossom. He lifted her body into his arms, went out the back door, and out into the forest. A hole had already been dug up so it saved the stranger some time. He laid her down with a flop!

But before getting the shovel, the stranger took out a pair of scissors. Taking a hand full of her hair, he cut it off and tucked it away into his pocket. He cut off her shirt, bra, pants and underwear. She was a sight.

She laid naked and still beautiful. Her breasts were petite, but very satisfying. Her veins popped out all over her body, reminding him of a red and blue road map. Her face was still stricken with grief and terror. Some of her teeth were gone as was some of her fingernails. Torn out. Her blue eyes looked pale grey, with a sharp black pupil. Her stomach was flat and…. very much mutilated.

Dozens and dozens of red cuts were marked all over her body. Soon, the bugs will have a feast. The girl started to begin to smell like a corpse, so before she smelled entirely, the stranger kneeled down in her grace, lifted up her body to his chest. Took her beautiful face in between his large hands, memorized her beauty, and softly, slowly, kissed her dead lips.

He dug her up.

The stranger retired to his room, but did not sit down.

He did not go to his bed.

But stood in the middle of the room.

He took out the blonde hair and put it in the middle of his bed. He'll have it saved in his drawer.

The stranger turned towards his door, looking directly at the basement door.

How many hours has it been?

It wasn't the same.

Nothing had changed.

No matter how beautiful and satisfying that blonde was, the stranger was still stricken with the images of 'her' in his head.

Before Jill fell asleep that night, she had found the notes within the brick walls, tweaking curiosity. Jill rubbed her fingers on the surface of the wall. Feeling stone and brick, and the thin layer of paper.

With the edges of her fingernails, she pulled out the paper notes very softly, careful not to rip it or damage it. It slowly slid out, pulling out mold and dirt. Dust fell from the edges, and it was in her hands.

It was paper, but it turned a little brown and yellow from age. She had no idea how long it'd been there. It wasn't wrapped, but extremely stiff, stiff enough to slide into the brick walls.

Jill dusted it off, and to her surprise, it was legible.

**June 23****rd**

**65 hours Into**

**I just want to say mom dad I love**

**you very much and I am so grateful**

**for all the things you did for me help**

**when I was growing up I know I**

**haven't talk to you guys that much**

**and I regret that more than anything**

**in the world I love you all so much**

**I love you help I love you someone's**

**Coming I don't know help I love you**

**please be happy when I am gone**

**Tommy I love you and I will always**

**be with you help and I am sorry for all**

**the things that I may have to upset**

**You - I didn't mean it please take**

**care of Emily because I know I'm**

**not coming back**

Jill held the paper tighter. This was possibly moments before she died. The girl was dead. Whoever this was. She didn't even know who wrote this, there was no author written, it was anonymous. It scared the hell out of her. It would scare the hell out of anyone, because what if it was Jill writing letters like these in a few days? It was the long waiting that got to her. To wait. To wait even longer.

And wait.

And wait.

She's been dead for a long time. Whoever wrote this didn't write down the date but June 23rd was months ago. Over 9 months ago. Or more. Even Jill didn't know what date it was. The stranger didn't tell her.

After a few more minutes, she began to cry. The girls family had no idea that no idea that she wrote this. The girl would never see her family again, and she mentioned someone named Tommy and Emily.

It was the most tragic thing in the world.

She cried and cried. It was a farewell death note.

How many girls have been down here? She… was… in the same place those other girls have died in, she was in her exact same position. But she could not read anymore, the sunlight was gone.

The note was crisp and old, looking ugly from being stored away in time. Perhaps tomorrow she'll read more and perhaps there was more notes tucked away somewhere in the cell. In the walls. Under the floorboards, anywhere.

There was no signature of the author, and the writing suggests it was written in panic or something. It looked like chicken scratch.

She tucked the note away under her mattress.

**2 days later:**

Stranger's POV:

The red head was muffling something he couldn't understand, but it was maybe somewhere along letting her go and begging for mercy.

Her beautiful face was burned, and her burns were smeared all across her cheek that reached up to her eyes.

It was a crescent shaped moon burn, and it took her jaw and her right eye. Some of the bone along her jaw line was visible, he could even see her tongue. She had one green eye and one ugly grey eye.

Leaving her horribly disfigured, but the rest of her body was still beautiful. As he found out that night. Her thighs had ached that night and so did his groin, but that hour had passed.

But along those lines, the girl chucked back her head, screaming and coughing up spit and saliva on herself. Her tanned skin was a bit orange and red, but had purple borders around her burns. The stranger got his pliers and held up her hand, as if he was going to kiss it, but instead examined her neatly polished nails on her left hand.

Her nails looked freshly filed and were long, all the more better to pull them out, so he got his pliers and got a tight grip on it. Her nails were quite crispy against the hard metal.

But before he could do so, the girl let out a long, long, long muffled scream. She thrashed around, knowing that she would have to repeat the same kind of terrible pain that she received all night.

On her right hand, all her finger nails had been pulled out, having her bleed with intense pain. There was red hand marks all over her body. Her fingers were swollen and the flesh inside looked like the inside of a chewed grape.

He took them all out. With a tight and slow pluck. She screamed and fainted, not being able to withstand the pain any longer, allowing him to kiss her hand afterwards.

The stranger piled her finger nails all into a box and placed it onto his shelves, untying her feet and hands. The red head would die in her sleep that night, as the stranger got his barbed wire and choked her. Her eyes bulged. A red line was visible on her neck. She looked dead.

The little barbed thorns cut into her skin, hitting a jugular line, as blood gurgled through her neck and mouth, making her quiver and thrash about one last time. Her white teeth was outlined in red. The stranger threw away the wire, and picked up her body and made his way to the forest. A hole was already dug up for her, next to the brunette girl's grave, and threw her body down. She ended up falling with a flop.

He got his knife and cut off all her clothes, getting another one last feel of her breasts and thighs, remembering his climax he experienced with her. She was a fine piece of ass. What he would do to go another round.

But the job wasn't finished, as the girl slightly opened her eyes, and tried to say something. Bubbly blood oozed out of her nose. Unable to hear it, the stranger kneeled down and closed her one beautiful green eye with his finger.

He'll bury her alive.

**1 Day Later:**

"You are so beautiful… so sexy. I hope you experienced more satisfaction that I did," the stranger whispered, kissing the girl's dead lips.

"If you were here, I'd marry you… Feel you against me every second. Fuck your brains out. You'd feel so at home. It'd just be me and you…"

The stranger slipped his fingers inside of her and kissed her again, groaning and pleasuring himself. Rubbing against her stomach and her breasts that were full and very attractive, he could've reached climax again.

"But, you're not the girl for me…"

The stranger let her drop to the floor with a plunk! Her head fell to the side, and her arms fell to her side. Something cracked within the back of her neck, making her head turn sideways in a way it's not suppose to.

"You were innocent. You were mine. But now… you belong to the maggots…"

The stranger unwrapped the plastic from her head, blood squirting from the wrap as the girl's mouth fell open.

"It was an honor being your first time. But the honor was honestly all mine…"

He buried her.

This beautiful young girl who was possibly 14 or 15 years old was his 37th victim, and he cut off her hair as he did to all the other girls.

Once, a long time ago, he did care about collecting their hair. It was his hobby. His knack, his little private activity.

But now, it wasn't as satisfying as it was before.

He would throw their hair anywhere, instead of placing it neatly in his shelves like he used to.

The other girls were all still the same, their life, their death, everything, the screaming.

The flare.

The steam, their tears, his sweat.

Crushing their bodies.

Taking what can't be borrowed. He went out of his way to get those girls.

But it was all dead in the end, he couldn't find that flare anymore.

It was all the same!

Why was it all the same!

Nothing had changed! There was no…there wasn't anything to it anymore.

Just some slut after another, screaming, whining, and blood everywhere!

Nothing! Where was the adventure in it all! It wasn't right!

Where was the satisfaction he had once felt with all these girls?

There was no justice in it anymore, he couldn't find it anymore.

Where was it! What happened!

After all of his waiting, all of his effort, his strife….

He snapped.

"Oh fuck it…!" the stranger yelled, his desire taking over.

He opened 'her' door.

Jill's POV:

There was 12 notes she found, all scribbled down. Not everything was legible. Not everything was fair, and not everything was…pretty. The girl or girls…wrote down that their nails had been torn off. Their toenails. They had been cut and sliced along their thighs and stomach. He manipulated them. He burned them with pokers and gasoline and forks and spoons. The kidnapper had forced them to take a shower with him. Kissed them with force and lust. Do blow jobs. Doggy style by force.

Force them to do everything and anything he wanted.

Undress infront of him.

Kiss him.

Cut their own hair and give it to him.

Put on a show.

And even to have sex with him in the most disgusting ways.

The stranger was despicable and downright evil. Jill now knew what kind of monster he really was, and she locked her cage tight and firmly. There was no way she was going to get out again.

After hearing the routine of noises, the stranger came into view. Breathing and panting, like he had run a mile in under 5 minutes.

This was it.

The stranger yelled out like a furious animal, hitting and kicking her cage door, as if he was the one trying to escape.

"Go away!" Jill screamed.

The stranger yanked on her door, the bolts came loose, bouncing loose.

"NO! NO! GO AWAY!"

He was yanking on the door.

"NO! DON'T!"

Pounding away at the lock, without a key.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! NO!"

The stranger was halfway through.

"PLEASE DON'T! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

The stranger got loose and quickly placed a kiss on her. But it wasn't one of those scary, nasty, forceful ones… it was a passionate one. She turned head away and the stranger began to kiss her neck as if that was happy permission.

His tongue and teeth nipped at her skin, getting deep, as if intending to break her jugular in the softest fashion. Jill's fingers pulled on his shirt, trying to pull him the opposite way, but he sat up on his knees. His hands scrambled for his belt.

No!

He untied his belt but didn't throw it away, but instead tied her hands around it and tied it to the post of the bed. Jill's hands were locked together above her head, and she began to panic!

"Please….no! Please, you can't… Please…"

She yanked, but the belt didn't even budge. Every time she yanked, the bed would shake back and forth, shifting across the floor. He began to kiss her around her neck as his hands began to take off her shirt until her breasts were revealed. Jill screamed and began to sob.

"No…! Don't…!"

He took off his shirt and threw it to the ground, kissing her chest, to her breasts. He tasted them, touched them, and kissed them roughly, finally satisfying his craving he's had for days. His teeth roughly teased at her nipples, sucking and kissing.

His heat increasing.

Her breasts jiggled at his every touch.

"Don't…!"

His hand undid her pants, slipped it off, and stared at her body before him. She must've been Christmas morning, because he could not take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful. She was stunning.

"Oh gods…!" he groaned deeply in his throat.

He kissed between her breasts and down to her stomach, leaving behind soft red hickies, showing her veins.

"Stop…! Please… no…!"

"Shut the fuck up…!"

Jill blushed madly, looking away, ashamed to know that a warmth was rising in her stomach all the way into her thighs.

Her hair was sticking to her face because of sweat.

She was getting wet between her thighs, oh god, Jill would possibly given in soon.

"Please, you can't do this…!"

The stranger groaned painfully, loudly, taking off his pants, and laid his body down upon hers.

Dreams of this won't pass.

He was entirely naked now, making Jill squirm with a newfound excitement that wanted her to wrap her arms around him, but was refused the courtesy because of his belt.

"…You can't…"

"Shut up!"

His body was huge, so he gently crushed her stomach, getting support with his arms, letting her legs have the access to open.

With so much going on, he slowly slipped off her underwear, her last defense and he did not enter.

But began to grind, trying to arouse her as mush as she did him.

Jill gasped, she could feel his cock slid around her thighs, hardened and wet with enthusiasm.

It felt disgusting and awful.

He was begging for an entry. His captive pressed, pushed and tried to block him, but that didn't step her from slowly enjoying him kiss, hug, and crush her body into the arms of bliss and happiness.

She wanted to vomit from the horror.

He grinded his chest on her stomach, and Jill looked away as he continued to kiss down her stomach and down to between her thighs. His tongue teased her on her thighs, this was it, and Jill jumped as his tongue was devouring her from the inside.

He muzzled himself in her.

"Stop…"

"I said shut up!" he growled.

Her head jutted backwards with a scream and her chest rose, trying to kick him away with her legs- but had the instinct to not move, because it was arousing her in a way that nothing had ever did.

He was magnificent… his tongue made her body rise from the bed sheets in spasms of strength, holding her breathe, and secretly begging for more.

"Stop… don't…"

She liked it, so she moaned, getting close to climax.

The cruelty.

She moaned and began to slowly buck.

He lifted his head towards her, licking his lips. Right the second he stopped, Jill stopped writhing in pleasure, ashamed. She knew what he heard.

"What a beautiful noise…"

She didn't say anything, but wanted nothing from him but to continue awakening this smoldering sexual craving of a crouched Bengal tiger. She had never been touched like this before.

His hand was lowered past her stomach- then suddenly felt a finger being inserted in her, making Jill jump back and scream again!

Her nails dug into her palms.

"Don't!"

Pumping his finger inside and out, inside and out, slowly stretching her wet walls both gently and slowly, making her get accustomed to it.

"_You're tight_…" he groaned," _So tight_…"

He entered a second finger, stretching her a bit more. Jill's pain was incredible, but he didn't stop.

The stranger kissed her neck, hearing her moan and feeling her moan travel through her throat on his lips as his fingers gained a little speed.

Rumbling.

"Oh god… Almost there…" he groaned through clenched teeth.

"Stop…" Jill whispered to him, closing her eyes to his supernatural touch.

"Shut up!"

The stranger almost cried out- he almost howled, being grief-stricken with pain that she wasn't his yet. All those girls never even compared to her, not even a little bit, not eve at all.

His erection was almost at the point of complete absolute pain, begging and aching to feel her insides like he had done in his dreams for the past few months he had dreamed of her.

His stomach, thighs and stomach were stiff, and he wouldn't hesitate anymore. Hs forehead and chest were covered in sweat.

"You fucking slut…" he groaned," I-I've given you n-nothing but love…" he licked and nipped at her jaw line," And… y-you don't-oh god- don't do anything for m-me…"

Jill bit her lip, feeling courage being conjured after all these days.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

The stranger stopped.

Sound and light faded away in the cooling space between them, and he couldn't have heard his captive tell him an apology, could he?

He leaned up and looked at her face.

Her face was covered in tears and was red from shyness and heat.

She never looked away.

With his hands, he covered them both in bed sheets, stroked her face, pushing back her wet hair, making her comfortable, and releasing her from his belt on the bed post. She wrapped herself in him.

For the first time, Jill had given him- had allowed him an actual true kiss from her, savoring his taste and allowing his tongue to discover her between her lips. She allowed him to discover and touch he limbs in any way he wished. The big bed sheets turned into a pool, surrounding them, almost holding them in a nest.

She allowed him to kiss her neck and touch her breasts with his rough thumbs and in between his fingers, kissing and sucking them like a newborn kitten would. She allowed him to hear her moans, groans, and yelps of ecstasy and pleasure out loud, as he continued to make her wet and cry out for more and more and more.

Their heads were bent together like flowers in the evening frost, cold, but warm within their veins. She allowed him to feel her legs wrap around his waist, giving him that welcome he's been dreaming of since he first smelled her hair, between the flares, feeling steam. She allowed him to enter her, slowly and gently, taking her.

He closed his eyes, moving inside of her, and the stiffness all over his body melted away like chains when his orgasm almost split his body in half. He was in more pain that she had been when she hit climax, because when she hit her climax, her nails raked down his back, as she moaned and writhed under angels singing.

He released his milk into her, making his body collapse against her like a rock, crushing her wonderfully. Heart rate increased in speed, and he watched her burn away into sleep somewhere between midnight and 1 o'clock. He covered them both in their bed sheets again, bottling up their heated bodies, entwined to hold and keep.

He laid beside her, watching her, mesmerizing her face, and felt himself burn away into sleep somewhere between 2 o'clock and 3.

To his disdain, the stranger was in such a haste to make her his, that he had forgotten to close and lock the door, leading up to the upside world. Somewhere between 3 and 4 o'clock, they had slept, until morning rose. The door to freedom was open. With that in her knowledge, the captive slipped out of his greedy arms, giving one last kiss to his lips, and running away.

She ran under the light bulb.

Past the red curtains.

Up the stairs.

Through the door.

And…


	16. Out and About

Chapter 16:

"Jill, there's nothing to worry about…"

"You're going to be just fine."

"Is this going to hurt?"

"It might sting a little. But everything's going smoothly so far."

Jill winced," Ouch."

"It's ok. Now I need you to take this."

"Ok."

Jill excused herself. After about 5 minutes, she returned and waited outside with her escorts.

"Ok. I'll be right back and Mr. Rogerstein will be with you."

Jill shrugged," Alright."

Afterwards, the doctor came in, putting down a folder with new updated documents. His hair was grey with a stripe of silver that complimented his black thin rimmed glasses. He rolled up a chair to sit infront of his young patient with weaved fingers.

"Well there's no infection on your bottom lip whatsoever. There's no other sort of disease in your body. System's clean. No head injury, so that's good news. But you might want to keep a healthy diet. Your body needs wheat and fruit and drink lots of water and wash your hands."

"Ok. Can I go?"

"Of course, you can. There's nothing else we've found. You may go and have a wonderful day. You can get our medicine from the reception desk. And give Mr. Stevenson my best. Him and I go way back."

"Ok, thanks," she walked out.

Miss Jill Johnson walked out to the main reception desk to speak with the woman speaking on the phone. A brunette with a big bun with red painted nails. She motioned her finger up, then clicked the phone back in place, stretching a smile to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Jill. My appointment's over."

"Alrighty then. Here's your excuse slip and your next appointment is tomorrow. You may talk to your escorts about it and…are you in school?"

"No, currently, I'm not…"

"Alright, this is your medicine. Take it before each meal and swallow it with plenty of water. Take care dear. We'll see you tomorrow," she smiled.

"Thanks," Jill tucked away her permission slip in her pocket.

She opened the door to the two gentlemen sitting in the waiting chairs, reading magazines and sipping their coffee mugs. Once they saw her, they stood up on their feet, ready to leave.

"Hey…" Jill whispered to Mr. Stevenson, chief of police.

"Miss Johnson. Anything?"

"Nothing. I'm clean. So, now what?"

The police officers opened the door for her to exit, and escorted her to the big black SUV parked.

"We take you back to the station to meet your parents."

"Ok. Mr. Rogerstein says 'hi' too."

"Ah, yes. Mark and I have known eachother since Highschool."

"Speaking of Highschool… When can I go back? I have one more year to go. I'm a senior."

"That's up to your parents…" Mr. Stevenson smiled," Are you ready to see them?"

As far as she's known, Jill felt that she's been in the attic for at least 1 week. With everything that has happened to her, Jill couldn't remember herself counting how many hours she's been trapped. But when she was discovered on the side of the highway by passerby hunters, she's been on missing posters for 11 months.

11 months and finally she's been found. The newspapers and television news were absolutely buzzing with her pictures and what information they had, which was only a limited amount, because Jill didn't want any kind of celebrity.

Mr. Stevenson was a very strong and kind man, looking after her the second he introduced himself to her, promising the most heart gripping reunion.

And it was.

Jill's parents cried their hearts out and when the following week passed by, her parents were more strict with rules. But every day, Mr. Stevenson would visit and pay tribute to her ferocious courage for dealing with murderous lunatic.

Her parents would always want to cook big dinners for him, and it was an added bonus to having their daughter back in their arms again.

The Chief of Police was Gerard Stevenson, Jill's own personal protector who was a very handsome man.

When a month passed by, Jill had him as her own personal guest in her house, inviting him to the living room to watch old black and white movies.

Play some Jenga and Monopoly and talk about the future and what she would like to be when she grows up, which was an easy answer, a psychologist.

It was a reasonable career, and something that captured Jill's interest every since her freshman year.

Gerard, he insisted to be called, supported her answer by telling her that she could do it, if she supported herself as well as she says she will.

That she was a young beautiful strong woman who deserved a dream, who won't walk back to the past to relive the horrible nightmares that haunts every telephone wire in this household all over the County to ring and ring and ring and ring.

He pulled a soft smile, telling her to get a good night's sleep, but Jill insisted that he stay for dinner.

Agreeing to the suggestion, Gerard helped her cook with jalapeños, chicken, green peas, sweet peas, cut corn, and home-made mashed potatoes.

Cutting, slicing and dicing to mix and mash and smash into a delicious dinner only to be joined with grilled chicken.

Releasing a scent attracting her parents to join them at the dinner table.

It was then that a phone call rang interrupting their chit chat for a split second, only to have Jill get up and answer it herself.

"I'll get it…"

Gerard was proud of her. Being able to pick up a phone without fearing who was on the other line, and he smiled, continuing his dinner, but kept his ears open. Jill sat on the couch.

"Hello? Is this the Johnson Family?"

"Yes it is."

"Is Jill Johnson there?"

"This is she speaking."

"Oh, Jill, hello, um, I just wanted to call you about your test results from the clinic."

"Yes? That was a month ago."

"Yea. When I said that your system was cleared. That wasn't true. Somehow we missed a few small numbers. After reading through your chart, we discovered that…"

"Yes?"

"It's nothing bad. But, you're pregnant."

The world stopped. Like a dog on a chain, reality rushed to Jill, ready to bite, but stopped dead infront of her. She was about to faint.

"What? No I'm not. I feel fine."

"As of late, have you been feeling nauseous? Or fatigued?"

"No. This can't be right… The results were from a month ago."

"That's why we would like you to come back. We just need to check. For your safety, Miss Johnson…"

Jill looked down at the carpet as if trying to find the answer there. Then Gerard came into the living room with a bowl in his hand, licking his spoon and sat across from her on the couch.

"Hm! I had no idea that your mother could make home-made ice cream. You… Jill? Is everything ok?"

She didn't move, but handed him the phone. Gerard got up, pacing, and talking to the doctor about Jill and what was going on.

The signs Gerard showed when he found out about the truth about her pregnancy was when he stopped, slunk down into the couch, holding his head up with one hand.

He hung up.

Both of them were silent, figuring out what to say to eachother, but nothing came to mind. So Jill broke the silence.

"Mr. Stevenson… There was something I didn't tell you when you first picked me up…"

"Don't."

Jill looked up.

Gerard came up to her," Don't explain it to me. I believe I know what happened. But Dr. Rogerstein said you can come back in tomorrow, and we can cancel all appointments until we know what's really going on."

"Please don't tell…"

"Jill… Your parents need to know. I'm an officer and it's my job to bring the truth to everyone who is in my care and custody. As for you, you are the most important one that I care for."

"You can't do this! No!"

Gerard got up from the couch, just in time for Jill's father to come into the room. Her father saw that his daughter was crying, making him alarmed.

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Johnson, there's something we need to talk about."

"Dad!"

"Jill what happened?"

Gerard ushered him into the dining room where they sat down with her mother, and began to talk.

Everything was going to shit, and Jill couldn't stand it, so she ran up to her room, shut the door, opened all the windows and went into her closet.

Fear not the cellphone.

Jill crawled to her dresser to get her mobile and retreated back into the closet for its protecting tight space and darkness.

She didn't want to hear the results tomorrow.

It was scary as hell, just thinking about waiting in the clinic, sitting next to other pregnant women, then walking into another tight space room.

Florescent light burning the floors until they burn with an unnatural white color to make her pupils go crazy.

To be left alone with a doctor, the bringer of bad news.

Then to wait…slowly…for nine months… getting bigger and bigger, to feel kicking, taste an unfamiliar substance on your tongue, blood curling screams cutting her throat at every mouthful of air, pushing and feeling pain only to give birth to the child of a sick demonic mad man.

It rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Oh my god… Jill!"

"It's me."

"Holy shit! It's good to hear from you! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…"

"So what's up? Anything new? What's going on?"

"Can I come over?"

"Now?"

Jill giggled, "Yes, now… Please."

"Of course. Yea. I'll be here."

"Thanks…"

Jill did make it over his house, and was immediately invited into the house. Jill was seated in the living room while Bobby went into the kitchen to get them both drinks, and she got up and followed him. It's been awhile since she's seen her old boyfriend, and she was glad that he was still inviting and open to her.

"Sorry, we're out of Coke…" Bobby said digging around in the fridge.

"Maybe we can make something? Like, a root-beer float?"

"Ok. You can get the ice cream and I'll get the soda…"

"Do you have any money? Maybe we can order some take-out?"

"I don't have any… Plus I'm not in the mood."

Bobby shrugged, "Well, do you want to go out and get something?"

"I don't feel like going anymore right now. Can't we just stay in?"

"Ok. It's a good idea…"

Jill offered, " I can make us both something…"

Bobby frowned.

"Oh, well, um, this is going to sound really stupid… But since what happened lately, it's a bit more safe if I mix my own drink. No offense."

She smiled, "None taken."

"So how you've been? Are you doing alright lately?"

"Nothing much. Nothing's new… I'm home. I'm with my family. That's it."

"Are you sure? Haven't heard from Scarlet?"

"Oh, Scarlet. No, I haven't. Ever since I got back I haven't been able to contact anybody. I've really missed her."

Bobby put his head down.

"Did you really miss me?"

She looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yes. I did. I missed everyone. W-When I was…away… I thought about everyone I knew and about everyone I loved."

"Good. Because I really missed you too…"

Bobby offered her a drink and they both sat down to watch television and movies. Jill got a few calls from her mom and dad, but she ignored it and put it on silent. She was about to break down any moment. She couldn't bear the thought about being pregnant with the child of a monster. Perhaps, Bobby could understand, but being her ex boyfriend and all, it was not the best idea.

Further into the night, Bobby began to talk to her about what happened to him over the 11 months that she was gone. But as he kept talking, Jill got another call from her parents, making her furious enough to think about throwing her cellphone out of the window. But she didn't.

"Jill, I really missed you…"

"I missed you too…"

Bobby laid his hand on her shoulder, and leaned into her, but not far enough to kiss her.

"Bobby…"

"Jill… Don't go. Spend the night here. I know your parents are pissing you off. They're pissing me off too… Let's just hang out…"

She pushed him away softly," I can't. I have to go home. I n-need to tell them something… No matter how much I want to deny it."

"What? I'm not good enough to be your boyfriend?"

Jill stopped in her tracks.

"It's not that… It's not you-"

"It's not you, it's me! Are you kidding!"

"Why are getting mad?"

"Do you have ANY idea how long I've waited for you?" Bobby stomped his foot.

"What is wrong with you today?"

"Me? It's you! You hurt me, Jill! After all I did for you…"

"That's… that's…" Jill nearly fell over.

Jill stammered and ran to the nearest sink. Out came vomit and Bobby came up from behind her and held up her hair.

"Oh god… I need to go home… I need… medicine…"

Jill staggered to her purse which laid on the couch and she dialed the number to her parents. Bobby came out with a small glass of water, which Jill gulped down to wash out the spicy taste of vomit off her tongue.

Oh no. What if it was true? That she was pregnant?

"Would you like to call your parents?"

"Yes. Give it to me," Jill held her ear to the phone.

Her mother answered.

"Jill?"

"Mom!"

"Where are you? Mr. Stevenson told us everything!"

"I know. I know."

"You get back here right now! Don't you ever run off like this again!"

"Mom, I'm ok. I'm with Bobby. I'll be home soon."

Her mom was dead silent.

"Wait… What did you just say?"

Something wasn't right.

"I'll be home."

"No… Who are you with?"

"Bobby…" Jill bit her lip," Why?"

"B-Bobby's suppose… he's suppose to be in the Mental Hospital!"

Like a mad dog on a chain, reality rushed to Jill's face and stopped! Jill looked at her ex-boyfriend in the corner of her eye. He was cleaning up the cups in the kitchen. No. It can't be.

"Jill! Get OUT of there!" her mother screamed.

Jill hung up and slowly put her cellphone in her bag, held it up on her shoulder, and slowly looked up at the door. From where she was standing, the gold slide lock was put in place, shutting her from the outside world. What did Bobby do to make him as a mental patient?

"Jill? Are you ok? You look a little pale."

She tried to concentrate on what to say.

"I-I'm fine…"

Her foot inched close to the door. She had to be quick. The rug beneath her feet seemed to make much more louder noises that it normally would have, if she thought hard enough about it. The living room was connected right to the kitchen, if she even moved the least bit, he would notice out the corner of his eye.

"Jill?"

In a quick instant, Jill ran for it!

Her hands easily slid the lock out of place, turned the knob, and swung open the door. Her legs bolted forward to run to her car.

"JILL!" Bobby yelled and ran after her once she got into her car.

She put the keys into the ignition.

Turned it forward.

"Stop the car, Jill!" Bobby banged on the car window.

As his hands banged on her window, she could see a yellow tag on his wrist and the thin line scars around his neck.

"Open the door you fucking bitch!" he spat, trying to jump up on the hood.

Jill put the car in reverse and drove away backwards, nearly crashing into trees, and he fell off the hood, rolling deep into gravel.

She put the car in 'Drive' and sped down the road to get to the highway.

Another psycho? How could this be happening? She's home for one month and already she was about to be killed by another man, and by someone she knows!

For a second, the car swerved to the side, then it swerved again, and Jill all function of her arms and limbs.

Her head wasn't even looking out of the front window anymore, but down at her legs as her mind went blank.

Her vision was blurred.

Her mouth felt like she just swallowed a handful of cotton balls.

Her eyes slowly blinking to get a good look at where she was.

Strong arms pulled her out of her seat.

Laid her on the ground and tucked in her legs and arms.

Bobby started the car again, put her body in the backseat, and drove back to his house again.

Whatever was happening, Bobby was calm and happy.

"You know, Jill… When you first called me, I was absolutely happy. Every day I spent in that shit hole they called a hospital, I was thinking of you the entire time, in every way. Then you freely came to my house… It couldn't be any more perfect. I planned on taking you away myself…"

He laid Jill down on the couch while he got a rag.

"But someone beat me to you and held you hostage for 11 months. That broke my heart. It absolutely broke my heart… then you came back to me, like an angel from heaven. Oh, and if you're wondering why you suddenly fainted in the car…" Bobby picked up the glass," When I tell you that you should mix your own drink when you're at someone else's house… I meant it. But that's ok. I have you right where I want you. Now, we can start over. Be together again."

Bobby picked up some blankets and wrapped her up like a burrito and began to carry her against his chest to the car.

He placed her in the passenger seat.

"I was first arrested when I broke into your house. Your parents were so pissed off and kept telling me that I had problems and some other shit. Telling me that I couldn't handle our breakup. That you weren't there. When I needed someone to talk to. When I needed you most! I couldn't take it. I cracked. But everyone knew that I was innocent. That I was the victim!" he pointed at his chest.

"Ok. We're going on a little trip. Just you and me. A romantic get away."

He started the car after he buckled her in. Jill could not move. Whatever drug he put in the glass of water, it was working. Bobby leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, down to her neck and shoulder.

"Now it's just me and you… But before we go, Jill, I need to show you something…"

"W-Where… are we going…?" she whispered.

"You can talk? Good. You're going to love this. You remember Scarlet don't you?"

"Scarlet…"

Jill's eyes looked out the front car window to see that Bobby drove into a parking lot, stopping right under an orange lamp light.

The sun was gone, and it was beginning to be a pretty cold evening. Bobby got out to pull out tape and a video camera.

"W-What are y-you doing…?"

That's when Jill saw Scarlet tied to a chair against the brick wall of a building. Bobby tied duck tape around her mouth and legs and arms. Once it was done, Bobby got back in the car with her.

"What are you d-doing?"

"When you were gone, Scarlet said that she was glad that you were gone. She was angry that you were getting all the good guys and that's when she really pissed me off. She said you were a skank and she tried to kiss me, Jill. Me! She insulted you, Jill! Now, I'm going to do something about it."

"No, wait. She didn't mean it…!"

"Yes, she did!"

"She's my best friend! Please…! I'll do whatever you want," Jill screamed.

"It's not about what I want! It's about what's fair! She thought that she could slip by with any consequences."

He revved the engine.

"Please, don't!" Jill sobbed.

"Babe! You don't have to be so innocent anymore! You're starting a life with me. And when you're with me, there are no rules."

"I don't want that! Please, let me go."

Bobby turned on the camera," In about a year, we'll look back on this video. You'll thank me. But right now, the drugs are doing a number on you, and you're just being a little edgy right now."

"Bobby! Bobby listen to me! You don't have to do this!"

"I'm doing this for you, babe."

"No, Bobby! Don't!"

He put the car in reverse and halted, revving the engine like a mean dragon.

"Bobby! No! Stop!" Jill screamed.

"I love you, Jill. This is for you!"

His foot slammed on the pedal and the car dashed forward only to meet Scarlet's body as a very poor cushion from impacting the brick wall completely.

"NO! STOP!" Jill screamed as her body was thrust forward.

Scarlet's body was squished in half, her head swung forward to hit the bump of the car, and blood somehow, someway, squirted from her neck. Her hair covered her face, dripping blood. Bobby reversed again.

"NO! Stop it! We can go! We can go right now! No more!" Jill sobbed.

Bobby hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Jill! I'm doing this for us. Those people! People like that bitch out there, are trying to keep us apart! This is it. When the chips are down, I'll be there to support both of us!"

"Okay…! O-Okay…! Please, no more…"

"Damn it, Jill! She insulted you! You're my girl. People have hurt you and that's going to stop today!"

Once again, Bobby drove the car into the body of Scarlet, impaling her and knocking her over in her chair. For a split second, in the headlights, Jill saw Scarlet's face, her face looked she had been kissed by the razor sharp teeth of a shark, having flesh wounds in the shape of bloody stars all over her body.

Jill cried, but Bobby wouldn't stop.

He reversed and slammed into her again, feeling her body get stuck under the hood, then dragging her backwards, then to slam her on the cement wall again.

Blood was everywhere, like vampires had just vomited their dinner.


End file.
